Allen Walker and the School of Magic
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: During a mission Allen turns blind. Levellier takes this as his change to get rid of him and sends the boy - together with Link, Tiedoll and Timothy - on a mission to Hogwarts. There he grows closer to Link as he is the only one to help the now blind boy. TEMPORALLY HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter:** Prologue

**Summary story**: During a mission in Scotland with Lavi and Link, Allen loses his eyesight. Levellier takes this change to try and get rid of the white-haired exorcist. So he send him, Tiedoll, Timothy and Link on a mission to Hogwarts. Set in the 5th book but I'm going to give my own personal twist to it ^^

**Summary chapter**: During a mission in Scotland, Allen gets hurts.

**Pairing(s)**: Not sure yet, either there will be Allen x Link or there will be no pairings at all.

**Warning(s)**: Allen torture? ^^ This will be more from the point of view from the exorcists, so the wizards will not have such a big role in this one.

**Disclaimer**: I'm from Belgium, so no I don't own anything...

**A.N.**:I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't help myself :). Since my two other stories are more important, this one might not be update so much. And there are also some personal problems so I'll try and update this story every month. I hope this one will be more original than some others but I'll leave the reader to judge ^^

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES MADE BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THEM. AND DON'T FLAME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE LINK X ALLEN PAIRING. DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ !

EDITED 22nd OF MARCH: got rid of some minor mistakes. I hope that I've got them all...

* * *

If people were to ask Allen what happened that day, the boy would not be able to answer. No, maybe that's not true. He knew what happened: he tried to save Link from a level 4's attack. But he just couldn't believe the consequences of his action.

It had all started out as a simple routine mission. Go to some remote village, find the Innocence, secure it and get rid of any possible Akumas in the area.

Lavi and him – and as default Link – were sent to Grampian. They found the piece of Innocence early on in the mission. It had been encased in the handle of a sword from one of the stone knights standing 'guard' at Delgatie Castle.

At first there only were 4 level 2 Akumas and 2 level 3 Akumas to deal with. Lavi and Allen disposed of them quite quickly. But when they wanted to leave again, a level 4 showed up. And the albino's cursed eye was to slow to warn them.

For a long time the battle was evenly matched up until the point where the Akuma attacked a distracted Link. Allen – always prepared to save a comrade – jumped in front of the blonde. Trying to protect him from the Akuma's unleashed attack.

The level 4's special power was the release of a blinding light. Even with the silver mask protecting him the attack was strong enough to blind the white-haired exorcist.

Successfully harming one of the exorcists and distracting one other, the Akuma attention was only focused on these two and that was its undoing. The redhead used his patented fire-seal to burn the damn thing to a crisp. But by then the damage was already done.

The youngest of the trio couldn't see anything anymore and the first traces of panic were seeping into his voice when he asked the others what was going on.

"Easy Moyashi I'm sure that it's nothing."

"But why can I only '_see_' darkness?"

The poor teen was so distraught that he didn't even acknowledged the use of his dreaded nickname.

"Maybe the attack damaged your optical nerves."

"So I'll stay blind?"

"Walker calm down! We'll visit the medical wing as soon as we get back to headquarters but for now we should get out of here."

For some reason the blonde's voice calmed Allen down. Why it did that, he didn't know.

Since the albino was '_out of commission_' Lavi took the lead making sure no Akuma would be able to surprise-attack them again. Link on the other hand carried his young charge on his back. And so the three of them began their journey home.

XOXOX

"So tell me inspector Link: how is young Walker's condition?" Was the first thing Levellier asked when the blonde entered the room. The smirk on his face made it look like he was enjoying the misfortune that befell the albino (which of course he did). Next to him both Komui Lee and Bak Chan were wearing disapproving frowns.

"The doctor has determined that the damages to his optical nerves are incurable so Walker will be blind for the rest of his life."

"So he is unfit as an exorcist?"

Link looked up in surprise and for a moment something unreadable flashed in his eyes. But it was gone before the auditor from Central could detect it.

"With all due respect Sir but I did not say that. For some inexplicable reason his curse still activates when Akumas are around and he is able to pinpoint their exact location without sight. The doctors believe that with sufficient training he will be able to return to the battlefield. Just like Noise Marie."

Malcom C. Levellier seemed a little bit angered at his subordinate's report. Not that it surprised anyone. After all it was common knowledge that Central's auditor would grab any excuse to get rid of the white-haired exorcist.

And if he couldn't execute the boy for being a traitor then he would make sure that he could no longer be an exorcists even if he had to use the boy's blindness as a excuse…

"So what would you suggest?"

"Train Walker and let him go on easy missions so that he can get used to fighting blind."

"If I may interrupt auditor Levellier. I've heard of an interesting mission not too long ago. One that may be perfect for Allen. But first I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Very well supervisor Lee. Link you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir." The blonde bowed politely for his superior, before leaving the room.

XOXOX

Allen Walker was absolutely bored out of his mind. For the past week or so he had been confined to his bed in the hospital-ward without anything to do.

His friends had all visited him upon his return. Even the normal anti-social Kanda. But they were not pleasant visits.

Lavi felt guilty for his blindness, even if the redhead could have done nothing to prevent it.

When Lenalee visited it had been painfully obvious that she had been crying. Allen did not need his eyes to be able to hear the sobs in her voice.

Kanda didn't say much during his time with the albino but he didn't insult him either. For some reason the exorcist wished that he did. Then at least some sense of normality would have returned to him.

If Allen was really honest he would say that the best visits were from Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie. Miranda because she brought lots and lots of Mitarashi Dango with her.

And since Marie was also blind, he was able to give some good advice. Besides it was good to talk to someone about his blindness without that person feeling guilty, crying or _che_-ing.

But out of all the visits he received there was his '_stalker_' Howard Link… The man had taken it up himself to teach him how to read Braille.

"Walker." One simple word – his last name, never his first – was enough to pull him out of his – rather – depressive thoughts.

Warm hands cupped the exorcist's face, tilting it to the blonde's liking. Once he was finished the inspector gently removed the bandages from around the albino's eyes.

"So doctor what is the diagnosis?" He jokingly asked. Yes finding out that he would never be able to see again had hurt at first. But now he just wanted to have his normal life back, without everyone acting like he was dying or so…

But the C.R.O.W.-member didn't react to his question. Or at least what he said next was not an answer Allen could accept.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"If I had been paying attention…"

"DON'T! What's done is done. The past can't be changed. And perhaps this was meant to be. I want to believe that things happen for a reason…The only thing left do to is figure out why."

Again the blonde didn't react. He simply put the bandages back on, after which he guided to teen to lie back on the bed. This was followed by the sound of a chair scraping over the floor.

"Supervisor Lee says that he might have a mission for us."

"Really? I thought that Levellier would confine me to a cell and all that jazz now that I'm useless in the field.

"You're not useless…" Link paused before sighing and continuing his sentence.

"He tried to but I convinced him that you are still a useful ally. Since your eye still activates and all."

"I'm surprised. Don't you think that I am a traitor and danger that needs to be sealed away for the safety of the Order?" His tone was now bitter and a little bit resentful. His hand clenched the bed sheets.

"There is no evidence to suggest that you will betray the Order."

The white-haired teen looked up in surprise to where he thought his '_second shadow_' was seated.

"But I have the 14th in me, don't I? Some day in the future I'll become a Noah even if I don't want to."

"I'm sure you'll keep him at bay for as long as you have too. And if he manages to take over your body then I'll deal with him."

Allen was smart enough not to ask what the blonde meant with 'deal with him'. He was pretty sure that it would involve both his and the 14th's death. Silence reigned the room after that.

That was until Komui's voice broke through one of the communication golems.

"Inspector Link can I speak with you in my office please?"

"I'm coming."

By the absence of footsteps the albino could determine that the blonde had not moved yet. Before he could wonder why that was a hand – Link's hand – ruffled his hair.

Without saying anything that might explain his weird behavior the C.R.O.W.-member left for the science department.

* * *

So that was the prologue to my first HP xDGM crossover. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of it ^^

Love and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. Explanations

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 1:** Explanations

**Summary chapter**: Everyone get briefed on the upcoming mission.

**Pairing(s)**: Probably Link x Allen since most people seemed to like the idea.

**Warning(s)**: Allen torture? ^^ This will be more from the point of view from the exorcists, so the wizards will not have such a big role in this one. Faulty grammer (I'm having a terrible cold that is clouding my brain) and well not much happens in this chapter, since my chapter 2s are almost always used to explain things and give the reader a preview of the direction that the story will take.

**Disclaimer**: I'm from Belgium, so no I don't own anything...

**A.N.**:A very big thank you to: McCleeooo/silverXshadow/Timeless Moment/ElricLawliet/Akuma-beast-16/MissOrange8587/(3)/MEAM-neko n.n/your-biohazardous-friend/Quinci and Duistere for reviewing.

And of course a big thank you to everyone that either put this story on alert or in their favorites ^^ You are the best :)

And now please enjoy the first real chapter ^^

P.S. This is set somewhere in the manga after Phantom Thief G and before that whole thing with Kanda and Alma.

* * *

Only five minutes after Link left the hospital-ward and Allen was feeling bored once more. It was however quickly solved when the door to his hospital room bursted open.

The albino had just turned his head to 'look' at who had entered – purely on reflex of course – but he soon found out when a weight settled on his lap and small arms encircled his neck.

"Al save me from that monster please!"

"…?"

"I just returned from a mission and now Emelia wants me back behind those horrid books of her and… What the hell happened to your eyes?"

The nine year old gently cupped the older one's face. For a few moments it was utterly silent until the orphan hugged the white-haired exorcist again.

"You're blind aren't you? Does that mean that you have to quit now?"

The two questions were asked so softly, so utterly unlike the Timothy Hearst that he normally knew. But then again the other had always been much closer to him than any of the other exorcists.

"Rest assured I'll remain in active duty until the day that we win this war. Or until I die…"

A gust of warm air was felt against his neck as Timothy breathed out in relief.

"By the way where is that cool golden golem that you own?"

"Timcanpy? Well he's… I have absolutely no idea actually." The albino had been so absorbed in his current predicament that he hadn't realized that the last time he had seen Tim was when they were being attacked by that cursed level 4.

"Gramps was asked to look over all the footage on his recording ability. The objective is to see if he can discover why your eye reacted so slowly."

"Lavi! What are you doing here?"

"Komui wants to see both of you and Timothy in his office. Apparently he has a mission for you..."

"Okay… Could both of you leave the room please? I need to change into my uniform." He couldn't face the supervisor in a hospital gown that showed his butt to everyone now could he?

"I can help you if you want?" Lavi cheerfully suggested, his previous seriously demeanor suddenly vanishing like snow for the sun.

"Eeww… and see the guy naked? No thank you. I'm out of here."

The weight on Allen's laps disappeared as the young exorcist made to remove himself from the room.

"Right… do you really want to dress me up? 'Cause you know that would be weird…" The albino asked uncertainly. You could never be too sure with Bookman Jr.

Laughter answered his question.

"I didn't mean it like that Moyashi-chan…"

"It's ALLEN!"

"Let me finish will you? I just want to make sure that you don't punt any clothes on backwards."

"Oh… Thanks I guess."

Lavi kept his word and didn't touch the albino at all. But he did say it when the younger one put on his underwear inside out.

All in all the dressing to a good ten minutes with Timothy occasionally yelling at them from the other side of the door to: "Hurry it up!"

"Come on let's go before the chibi dies of boredom."

Tugging at Allen's wrist he guided the blind boy to Komui's office.

XOXOX

"Ah how nice of you to finally join us." Komui said as soon as the trio walked into his office.

"I'm sorry I had some problems dressing myself."

"No problem at all. Why don't you take a seat, I'm afraid that this briefing will be a rather long one."

Allen felt another hand – Link's hand to be precise – enclose around his wrist. Pulling gently the blonde let him to a empty spot on the red sofa in front of the enormous desk. And if the purple haired scientist was still the same, then piles and piles of paperwork would be cluttered on it.

"So before we start I want to introduce our client and his friend to you. These men are Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. What they are about to tell you must never leave this room okay?"

Receiving several affirmations, the supervisor gave the word to one of the clients. The explanation that followed was one that the albino had never thought would be possible.

The man – judging by his voice, one of older age – told them about wizards and witches, hidden worlds in plain sight. He talk about a man so evil, you could compare him to the Millennium Earl himself and about a boy, a boy with a scar of his forehead, given to him by this man.

At first most of the exorcists were skeptical, how could they not be? But then Bookmen went and confirmed all of it.

"It is the truth. 15 years ago, when the events surrounding Harry Potter and Voldemort took place, I recorded it myself. But I had no idea that he was back."

"That's because the Ministry of Magic doesn't acknowledge it. They think that Dumbledore is a senile old man, Harry a teenager looking for attention and me. Well I'm supposed to be a murderer that escaped Azkaban."

That was the other man – Sirius Black – who answered. And if Allen were to judge he would say that this was a relatively younger man. Somewhere in between his thirties or forties.

"So what is this mission all about?" Tiedoll asked sounding a bit warily.

"This will be a long time mission of approximately one year. In the school – Hogwarts – there might be multiple pieces of Innocence hidden. The four of you will have to go undercover."

"Uhm why are Panda and me here when we aren't going undercover?"

A loud crash sounded followed by a painful moan. It was easy enough to figure out that Bookman must have kicked his young apprentice in the head.

"We would like for you to explain to the members of our order about the Akuma, Innocence, Noah and Black Order in general."

"I have auditor Levellier's permission for everything in this mission. Now general Tiedoll and inspector Link we would like for you to pose as teachers."

"Starting this school year, the curriculum is extended with the classes 'Art' and 'Sealing Techniques'."

"What about Timothy and me? Will we be going undercover as students?"

"No. Our students are invited to join once they are eleven years old. And I am afraid that you cannot follow our lessons when you have trouble with your vision." Dumbledore answered.

"So you will be the 'charges' of the teachers. Or more accurately Allen will be Link's charge, at the request of Allen's late father. Timothy will be Tiedoll's son. This will also mean that each of you will have to share a room with the other."

Next to him the nine year old groaned at the prospect of living with general Tiedoll. The albino himself didn't really have any problems with it. After all he had been sharing a room with the older blond for over four months already, so he could say he was used to it.

"Sirius and me will come back tomorrow morning to take you to our headquarters. Be ready for us at ten. For now I wish you all a good night's sleep."

They recognized a dismissal when they heard one, so all six of them left the room without saying anything at all.

XOXOX

"Link can I have a word with you please?"

Lavi's voice sounded so unnaturally serious that Allen was put off. In fact it sounded so serious that the blonde from Central followed the redhead without saying a word. Or complaining…

"Timothy why don't you go to your room for an early night in. Or maybe you can visit Emilia and general Nine one last time. After all you won't be seeing them again for almost a year."

"Maybe I'll go do that. Then again they could make me study more. Argh what to do, what to do!"

Allen couldn't quite hide his smile that presented itself when he heard of Tim's dilemma. It did however vanish when he felt a bigger, calloused hand take hold of his.

"Can we talk for a moment in your room? There is something that I want to discuss with you."

"Sure…"

Following the other general, the albino could not help but think about the differences about this 'fatherly guy' and his own guardian Cross. Yet at the same time he could not help but feel like they were similar.

Being led into his room, Allen sat down on his own bed, raveling in the feeling of it.

"So what did you want to talk about general?"

"Please Froi or Tiedoll are fine. I wanted to discuss Cross's will."

"So you really think he is dead?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know, I mean he has pulled stunts like this before but this time the amount of blood in that room…" Trailing off the albino hoped that Tiedoll would say something that would help clear up this confusion.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Judgment isn't his Innocence any more, I would agree with you and say that he has just disappeared again."

"But if he is really dead, then how come they haven't found his body yet?" There the big, important question was out. Unfortunately it did nothing to help demolish the mystery that hung over his case.

"I don't know Allen, I wish I did trust me. But since Central has officially declared him dead, I have to carry out his will."

"I know that he left Timcanpy in my care, but I didn't think there was anything else."

"After the arc incident he, Komui, Bak, Bookman and me discussed what would happen to you. How would be your next guardian if Marian would ever prove himself to be incapable of taking care of you."

I don't need a guardian!"

"Yes you do! You are still a minor Allen, you need someone who will always be there for you."

"So what, are you going to do that from now on?"

"Originally yes…"

"Originally?"

"Bak voiced protest. Not that he didn't trust me but after what happened with your arm and the ark he was afraid that Central might want to put you trough experiments."

Allen could not help but shiver at that. He had heard the stories from Lenalee and believe him when he says that he much rather face the Earl and his family head on that ever having to go through that.

"So who is it?"

"The one person with enough power in the Order to have put a stop to the experiments: Komui."

Silence reigned the room and the albino was unable to comprehend what had just been said.

"Excuse me…?"

"Supervisor Lee is your new guardian. He was quite thrilled when we asked him."

"How so?"

"He said and I quote: now there is one less octopus after my sister. Not that he should have be worried about you since you don't like Lenalee that way. Am I right?"

"Uhuh, I think of her more like my sister that anything else."

"Good, well I guess that I'll see you again tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, something tells me we are going to need it."

"I will and Tiedoll? Thank you." What he was thanking the man for Allen wasn't quite sure but somehow saying those two words just felt right.

"You're welcome. Ah inspector Link, I was just planning on leaving."

The albino automatically raised his head when something collided with it. Something round with wings.

"Timcanpy."

Opening his hands so that he golem could land on them he pressed his cheek against his best friend.

"I missed you buddy."

A tug on his hair – from where Tim had bitten of a little piece – let him know that the golem shared the sentiment.

"Goodnight Allen."

"Night Link. What did Lavi want with you anyway?"

"He warned me that if anything happened to you, my head would be rolling. So what was general Tiedoll doing here?"

"Talking about master's will." Sadness was heard in the albino's voice making it so that the older blonde didn't want to pry.

Prying could cause Allen to cry and only God knew what the redhead would do to him then. Not that he was scared of Bookman Jr. No… but he would avoid any conflicts if possible. You never when they might need Lavi's help. It would be better to stay on that teen's good side.

All thoughts drifted out of his head as Central's inspector fell asleep…

* * *

Please REVIEW, they make my day... ^^

Love and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	3. The Nightmare

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

**Summary chapter**: Allen has a disturning dream before suffering from one of Komui's notorious potions.

**Pairing(s)**: Link x Allen later on (way later).

**Warning(s)**: dark chapter (?) (or at least weird dream). I tried to experiment with my writing-style while typing out the dream part. Please let me know what you thought of it ^^ Oh and language courtesy of everyones favorite samurai, failed attempt at humor. That's all I can think of now...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either...If I did I wouldn't be looking for a job right now -.-"

**A.N.**:I changed some dialogue and actions here and there to fit in more with the story so if you could please ignore that ^^

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Cemeteries all have this unique air about them. An air of reminiscent of lost hopes and dreams, tragedy and fear, despair and uselessness. But when you visit one at night, you can't get past the eerie, creepy feeling that gives them a whole new dimension.

Now imagine such a place. And in the middle of this cemetery you have this little hill covered with withered grass, and in the middle of it stands one single grave. According to the tombstone, the person resting there is a man named Mana Walker.

In front of the lonely grave sat a ten year old boy with shaggy brown hair. He was desperately trying to wipe away the overflowing stream of unstoppable tears with his right hand. His left was lying useless on his lap, covered in what appeared to be an oven glove.

"Mana." The boy cried with a soft voice. "Mana why did you leave me?" He asked the stone in front of him.

This boy had been through so much in his life already but this had to be by far the worst. He had been born with a deformed arm and that was the reason his parents had abandoned him. They hadn't even named him!

But then one day he met a clown going by the name of Mana Walker. And the man didn't care that he had a weird arm, or that he was a rude, anti-social kid that had trust-issues.

The clown hadn't cared about that at all, and without really knowing why he had taken the boy in, adopted him and gave him a place to live. He also named the boy. Allen Walker. The last name was obvious but the first name came from the deceased dog that had brought the two together.

Did Allen care that he was named after the dog? No, not at all. Why would he? At least now he had a name. And life with Mana had also been good, they traveled a lot and for the first time ever, the boy felt truly loved.

But at all good things must come an end. In their case: death. It had been sudden and messy. Mana protecting Allen from an oncoming carriage. One drunken driver on a dark and stormy night had been all that was necessary for the boy to lose the one thing he loved.

So here he was, asking his guardian why he left. Cursing God for taking away his father. And most of all, crying. What he cried for he did not know. Maybe for Mana, maybe for himself…

"Good evening 3"

Who knows how long the man had been standing there. Being so absorbed in his thoughts Allen hadn't even heard him approaching.

When the cheerful sounding voice penetrated his hazy mind they boy slowly looked up to see the weirdest man ever standing behind Mana's grave.

A very strange man indeed for not only was he holding a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top, he was also wearing Victorian clothing and a large top hat. The – still unknown – man was very fat with small, round glasses covering his yellow eyes. Pointed ears replaced normal ones and his skin was so pale, it could only be described as white.

"What your name boy? 3"

"I'm Allen Walker sir." He answered not the least bit worried that he was alone in a cemetery at night with some weird guy.

"Well Allen, shall I resurrect Mana Walker for you? Take him back from the clutches of that evil God that took him in the first place? 3"

The boy's face lightened up and his once dead eyes filled themselves with hope.

"You can bring father back? Really?"

"Why yes of course. 3"

Had Allen been paying more attention, he would have noticed that he man's smile was not a friendly one but a predatory one.

Jumping from behind the cross that marked Walker's grave, the fat man pointed towards a weird skeleton looking think behind him.

"This here is a machine made by me. It will replace the body and the deceased's soul can occupy it. But first you have to call for said soul. 3"

"What? Why? How?"

"A soul only responds to the voice of a loved one. So call out with all your might and soon you will be able to once again embrace your guardian. 3"

"MANA! FATHER! MANA!" The boy yelled and yelled until a sort of lightning bolt struck the 'skeleton' and the name 'Mana' was written on the things forehead.

For a moment silence reigned over the cemetery until the thing in front of Allen began to scream.

"ALLEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA? I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER, I CURSE YOU!"

The boy was taken aback. He did not know what an Akuma was and he really could not see what he had done wrong. He loved Mana and wanted to be with him! How could his father not see that?

The man that had started it all laughed before pointing his umbrella at Allen.

"Now kill that child and wear it's skin! 3"

Two metal blades – that were supposed to be arms – came up to the skeleton's face as he slowly walked towards his young charge.

Slashing away at the boy's left eye the thing kept yelling: "I curse you!" over and over until the boy felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. And then the thing bowed over him.

"I never loved you Allen, never. The only thing I wanted was to use you to keep my brother's memories save."

And then there was only darkness…

XOXOX

His scream pierced through the silence of the night as he woke up from his – very – disturbing dream.

"Walker?" Link's voice was laced with obvious concern as he grasped his charge's shoulders.

His first reaction was to flinch away from the touch but then he leaned into the awkward embrace. Allen's head rested itself on the blonde's shoulder as the other stroked his white hair.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare…" Barely able to choke out that word, the albino wanted to elaborate when the door was kicked open. Giving the two a slight scare.

"Moyashi-chan are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Baka-Usagi! Of course something happened or why else would he scream like that?"

"Walker had a nightmare."

"Oh. Link, Kanda out! Allen and me need to have a little discussion."

"Che."

"I can't do that, it …"

"OUT!"

Silence reigned for a bit and then Allen's shoulders were released as the inspector did as he was asked.

Gentle hands wiped away his tears as the redhead sat down in front of him on the bed.

"Care to talk about it?"

And talk the boy did. About Mana, his first meeting with the Earl, how his Innocence had suddenly activated.

He also talked about how his dream was different from the usual one and for the first time he admitted to someone that he was scared that the 14th would take over his body.

By the end of it all, Allen nearly collapsed into Lavi's arms. But he didn't care, the older teen was like the older brother he never had and he knew that the redhead would never tell this to any else without the albino's permission.

"Are you going to tell your stalker all this?"

"I don't know…"

"As much as I hate to say this, you should. You are going on a yearlong mission with the guy. He needs to know, so that he can help you if something like this should happen again."

"Can you do it? Please…?" Normally he was a strong person, always ready to face anything up front but right now he sounded broken and very vulnerable.

Allen wasn't the only one acting out of character, Lavi was too since he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

"I'll go tell those two. After that we can go to the baths 'cause you know… you smell a little bit sweaty."

Laughing the boy simply nodded his head. As the redhead left the room, the albino turned towards were the window should be.

'No matter what Mana, I promise that I'll keep walking. Just like you told me too.'

XOXOX

Standing up slowly, Allen tested out the strength in his legs. They appeared to be a bit wobbly but nothing that he couldn't handle. Reaching out his hand to touch the wall, he used it as a guide to find his closet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kanda' voice was so close to his ear that the boy couldn't help but jump when he heard it.

"I was looking for my towel and some extra clothing."

"Che."

The albino felt the Japanese teen reach around him into the closet. And before he knew it, something was pressed in his hands.

"There, now let's go before those idiots of the science department dump some experiment in it again."

"Where's Lavi?"

"He and two-dots were called away by Levellier."

Allen could feel himself paling as the thought about the Hitler-look-a-like that wanted nothing more than to get rid of him. He was so out of it that he walked straight into the doorframe.

"Auw." A hand came up to rub his nose.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi." One did not have to see, to imagine the eye-roll the other was doing now.

"It's ALLEN!"

A calloused hand grasped his wrist while Kanda guided him to the baths. The silence and coldness that lingered in the hallways made the exorcist think that it was still early in the morning.

"BaKanda what time is it?"

"Nearly six o' clock."

"Sorry for waking you then."

"You didn't."

"Huh?"

"I rise every morning at 5 so that I can train in peace before taking a bath."

That made Allen think. His room and the training grounds were quite apart. Had he really screamed that loud?

"You didn't. I was passing by your door when I heard it."

"Huh? How did you…? I didn't even say anything!"

"Tch your face told me everything I needed to know."

"Oh."

"We're here. Please tell me that you can undress yourself."

His pale complexion turned bright red and he stuttered his answer: "O-of c-course." No way in hell would he let the other see him completely naked.

"Good, call when you reach the baths. That Baka-Usagi would have my head if you were to drown."

"I didn't know that you were scared about what Lavi thinks about you." The smirk on his face was like the one that he wore when playing Poker. The same one Lenalee, Krory and Lavi had dubbed '_Dark Allen's smile_'.

"What do you think!"

Allen didn't respond verbally but his – still present – smirk told the other exactly what he was thinking. 'Wanna bet that Lavi has some dirt on him?'

Without waiting for a response he went into one of the cubes were you could change into the ultra-mini towel before heading to the baths. After checking one more time that everything was sufficiently covered, the albino left his stall.

As he came closer towards the large spring that served as the baths, his nose picked up a weird mixture of smells. Lavender, Vanilla and Caramel?

"Fucking geeks have dumped something in the water again."

"What is it this time?"

"How should I know? But the water is pink! PINK! I don't even want to know what it is.."

Shrugging his shoulders, Allen lowered himself into the water anyway. If it was something dangerous, Reever would have confiscated it right?

Feeling a gaze boring in his back, he realized that Kanda must be waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen. A very irritating scratchy feeling began spreading on top of his head and somewhere near his butt. But before he could investigate what was causing the feeling, he heard the older teen chocking on his laughter.

"What?" He asked slightly pissed off at being laughed at without knowing why.

The other didn't answer but once again grabbed his wrist and placed the albino's own hand on his hair. Right atop something furry (and large) that didn't stop twitching. Allen reached his other hand towards his butt and also felt something furry (and smaller) there.

'Dear God please don't tell me…" His praying went unanswered as Kanda finally decided to tell him exactly what had happened with his body.

"Congratulations Moyashi, you are now the proud owner of a pair of bunny ears. So do you have a matching tail also?"

The sarcasm was nearly palpable as the Japanese teen finally got his revenge for Allen laughing at him when their supervisor had accidently chibified him.

The albino couldn't speak for a few moments but when he did, his rage filled scream filled the baths.

"KOMUI!"

XOXOX

Sitting in front of the very reason as to why he had animal features, Allen could only hope that the man had some kind of antidote. There was just no way in hell that he would go with the wizards while looking like this!

When Kanda had finally stopped laughing he had dressed them both before guiding the other to the science division where a sleep deprived Johnny had nearly choked on his much needed cup of coffee before interrupting the meeting between Komui, Levellier, Bak, Link, Lavi and Bookman.

Bookman and Bak had excused themselves pretty quickly. Both did not want to be anywhere near when Allen released his wrath. Levellier had been speechless – for the first time ever! – and had to be escorted out of the office since he seemed to be in some kind of shock.

Lavi nearly suffered from a nosebleed before bursting out in laughter when the situation finally sank in. At Komui's request Kanda had to drag the redhead out and into his own room.

So that left the culprit, the victim and one very, very enraged Link. The purple haired scientist didn't know whose anger was worse: Allen's or Link's.

The blonde was not only severely pissed off by the new look of his charge, he was also upset that the supervisor actually dump his experiments in the bath!

When Lenalee's older brother finally got his laughter under control he said the words that Allen wanted to hear.

"The potion's effect will end within the hour or so."

A sigh could be heard from the two teens. 'Cause really how was one to explain the albino's extra appendages.

"At least I think it will…"

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN KOMUI!"

* * *

TBC ...

Don't like the ending very much *shrugs shoulders* the next chapter will be better ^^" Promise! As for the reason why Allen received bunny features: a cat is so cliché and well, I already turned him into a fox-boy in my other story ^^ Besides I once read this doushinji where he had bunny ears and he looked so utterly cute! xD

And before someone says something about this: ALLEN WAS IN FACT NAMED AFTER THE DEAD DOG WHEN HE FIRST MET MANA. You can see it clearly in VIZ Media manga ^^ and the information can also be found on the DGM Wikia page.

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 3:** The Order of the Phoenix

**Summary chapter**: Link discovers Levellier's 'dark' side which makes him question his loyalty to the man. And the exorcists meet up with Dumbledore and Black, who will take them to the Order founded by the wizards.

**Pairing(s)**: Link x Allen but don't expect the love to appear right now. I want to take it slow...

**Warning(s)**: Maybe some ooc since some of the characters are pretty difficult to write. Language and a bastard!Levellier (nothing new there -.-)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either...

**A.N.**:Sorry about the very late upload but I have 3 very good excuses:

- My dad has been admitted into the hospital and we've been visiting him every day but it takes almost an hour to get there and then an hour to get back home, so I had very little time to do anyting else.

- My guinea pig died. She was 6 years old and was really running towards her end but unfortunatly she died in the hours I spend with my dad on the ER...

- Mother nature decided to give her monthly reminder why I hate being a woman (the hormones I can deal with, the pain not so much...)

But other than that, I like this chapter since I got the change to get into Link's head ^^

Enough rambling please enjoy reading :)

* * *

An hour Komui had said. An hour and then his extra 'appendices' would disappear. Yeah right, the bath-incident happened three hours ago and Allen still had the bunny ears and tail to worry about. He couldn't let the wizards see them like this!

'Stupid Komui with his stupid experiments and their stupid results.' If anybody were to ask the albino was defiantly not pouting! He just perched his lips in the wrong way.

"Walker are you in there?" Link asked while banging his fist on the door, startling the exorcist out of his thought about a certain stupid scientist.

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop pouting so that we can finish packing before the wizards arrive."

"I'm not going!" The teen was silent for a moment before adding: "And I'm not pouting!"

"You are going or did you forget that this is a mission?"

"I'm still not going! I don't want anyone to see me like this…"

A sigh sounded from behind the doors and for a moment Allen hoped that his stalker might have given up but alas… it seemed as though the words didn't exist in the blonde's dictionary.

"Walker, if you let me in, I can give you the antidote."

"Antidote?" The albino was wary. If Komui had made it who knew what would happen to him now.

"Yes one of the wizards made it. Please open the door." Was that desperation in the older teen's voice. No… it must have been Allen's imagination.

"Fine." A sigh of his own and then the teen walked cautiously towards the door before opening it with little trouble. It seemed that he might be finally adapting to his blind state.

"Thank you." A small bottle was pushed into his hand. The white-haired exorcist seated himself back down on his bed in cause he might be sick or dizzy from the potion he was about to swallow.

The first thing he noticed was the god-awful smell assaulting his nostrils, nearly making him gag. If the smell was that bad, what would the taste be?

'Never mind the taste I just want to be normal again.'

Swallowing the foul-tasting liquid in one go, the effect was immediate. A small 'poef' sounded and he felt a little tickling on his head and butt. When he reached out his hands to feel his head there was nothing fluffy blocking his way.

"So can we please continue packing now?"

"Of course, should I take one of my uniforms with me?"

"Absolutely not. Auditor Levellier doesn't want anyone to know that we are with the Black Order unless they are approved by Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?"

Another sigh from the blonde. "Did you not hear that he is the school's head?"

"Euh… no?"

At this point only sighs left the inspector's mouth.

"There are some people, mostly associated with the Ministry of Magic who would do anything to get rid of Professor Dumbledore. His association with us would be enough."

"That's…"

"Unfair? Yes I know, but that's life. Something you of all people should know."

The sound of something closing with a click reached Allen's – now – sensitive ears and he guessed that Link had finished packing their suitcases.

"Before we leave for the school we'll go buy you some more clothes since you and Tim don't have to wear a school uniform."

"Do you and general Tiedoll have to wear one? An uniform I mean?"

"Yes, but I don't know what exactly but I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

Another knock sounded and before either of them could react, the door opened.

"Inspector Link would you please be so kind to leave the room? Walker and me need to discuss some things in private."

"Yes Sir!"

As the door once again closed, dread filled Allen's entire being. He still wasn't entirely sure if the auditor had nothing to do with his master's death.

Before the white-haired exorcist could say or do anything, a hand roughly grabbed his hair. He wanted to scream in some sort of reflex but another hand grabbed his throat.

"You dare to call for help and I'll squeeze, you try to defend yourself and I'll claim that you attacked me. Understood?"

Not being able to do anything else, the teen just nodded his head. Tears were already gathering in the corner of his eyes as the pressure on his neck continued to increase.

"You see even though nobody wants to believe me, I just know that you are nothing but a dirty traitor that will be the death of us all unless you are executed."

Warm breath caressed his ear as Levellier leaned closer to his face, making Allen shudder in disgust.

"I suggest that you behave like the obedient dog that you should be, because the moment you step out of line, I'll make sure to put you on a heresy trial. And believe me when I say that I'll make sure that the judges find you guilty. Most are paid by my family after all."

Another hard tug at his hair and then he was released, falling to the ground while trying to suck in some much needed air.

"Oh and Walker… If somebody finds out about our little conversation, I'll be sure to kill you myself. And I'll make sure it looks like self defense."

"I understand."

"Good boy. Have a nice day." And just like that the 'devil's incarnate' was gone from the room.

"Moyashi-chan what did… Are those finger marks on your throat?"

"Lavi…" Still sounding a little out of breath, Allen could not finish what he was about to say.

"What happened? Did Levellier do this to you?"

"Do what?" Link's voice asked from the direction of the door.

"Your beloved auditor seems to have tried to strangle Allen."

"Don't be such an idiot! Auditor Levellier would never do such a thing."

"So you are suggesting that he did it to himself?"

"Of course not but give me one good reason as to why the auditor would do that."

"Maybe 'cause he hates the Moyashi's guts?"

"You're wrong! He…"

"Why do you try to protect him? Why are you so God-damn loyal to that asshole that you cannot see what a monster he really is?"

"Because I own him my life!"

Silence reigned the room for a while after that exclamation before the blonde gave a proper reasoning.

"If it hadn't been for auditor Levellier's help, I would have been one of those hundredths of nameless children dying on the streets each year. The least I can do is give him my undying loyalty."

"And therefore you turn a blind eye when he clearly harasses, even hurts, _your_ charge?" The redheads voice had taken on such a dangerous edge that it send shivers down Allen's spine just to hear it.

"I… I… I don't know." The inspector admitted in a defeated sounding voice.

"If you two are done quarreling and making the Baka Moyashi cry, how about we take a look at Timcanpy's recordings to see what happened for ourselves?"

"Oh hey Yuu-chan, didn't see you there…"

"Baka Usagi don't use my first name!" A yelp and the albino knew that Mugen must be pressed to the redhead's neck.

"I'm sorry to have made you cry." That had to be the first time that the blonde ever apologized to him. But the white-haired exorcist couldn't say anything – his throat was still sore – so he settled for simply nodding his head.

"So Timcanpy if you would please be so kind…" Lavi said in mock politeness.

For the next few minutes everyone was silent while Cross's golem replayed Levellier's message. When it was finished the albino wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock somewhere. He was truly afraid of the other's reactions. Especially Link's, since the latter was to faithful lot the auditor.

"That filthy son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to take these recording to Komui so that he can show them to het Cardinals and maybe even the Pope. Something has to be done about that Hitler-look-a-like. You guys should leave since the wizards are waiting for you."

Having done his job, Timcanpy settled himself back down on his favorite patch of white hair. Lavi left the room in search of Bookman and a fuming Kanda went to the science department. Link – however – crouched down in front of the blind exorcist.

"Walker I am truly sorry for what auditor Levellier did to you. Just because he saved my life, doesn't mean that I'll let him hurt someone else. If he ever tries something like that again I'll be there for you to protect you. And I doubt that a jury would ever convict you since we have undeniable proof of what he did. I just can't believe it…"

"I understand, when you trust someone it's hard to see their defects. And if you do see them, it's even harder to believe them. But thank you for believing me."

"I believe in the truth and integrity of a person. Come on let's go before they leave without us."

XOXOX

"Okay since everyone is here, I suggest that the two youngsters and Bookman's apprentice travel with Sirius, the others can come with me."

"Travel? Why do we have to be split up?" Timothy asked.

"We are going to use a Side-Along-Apparation. You just hold on the one doing the actual apparating and then you 'travel' along."

"What '_apparation'_? Lavi asked sounding very curious.

"You may also know it as teleportation."

"Cooooool" Was all Timothy said on the matter, while Allen was beginning to take on a slightly green tint on the thought alone.

"So I suggest that the little one grabs on to the middle of the albino. Then the redhead can take the albino's hand, and everyone grabs onto my arm." Sirius directed. It took a few moments and then the man simply said: "Here we go!"

The feeling Allen had was best to be described as something pressing against him. Breathing was difficult, his eyeball were being forced back into his head, his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. All in all it felt like hell to him.

A loud '_bang_' sounded and then his feet were touching solid ground once again. Not in the least bit caring that he might be smothering Timothy in the progress, the albino leaned heavenly against Lavi's chest, trying to fight down the nausea that he was feeling.

"Walker are you alright?"

"Just a little sick…"

"Well that's only normal since most people vomit on their first time."

"And you Timothy? Are you alright? Tim?" Tiedoll asked in truly 'fatherly' style.

"That was so freaking awesome! Can we do it again? Please can we do it again? I want to do it again!" Was all the nine year old could say on the matter.

"Easy there tiger, once inside ask the twins. I'm sure that they would be more than happy to help you."

"Twins?"

"You'll meet them in a minute."

"So where are we?" Link was all business again even when supporting a more than dizzy Allen.

"Grimmauld Place. If you would be so kind as to read the address on the paper. And Allen come with me please."

Following – and nearly walking into – the older wizard, the white-haired exorcist could not help but wonder what all the secrecy was about.

"The house number we are looking for is invisible to anyone except those with permission to enter it. I'm it's Secret-Keeper so I can grant you entrance. It's mostly done by reading the address but since that is a little bit difficult for you, I'll whisper it to you."

Leaning closer so that absolutely nobody could understand them, Dumbledore gave Allen the address.

"I Albus Dumbledore give you hereby permission to enter number 12, Grimmauld Place."

The words weren't even spoken fully when a weird sound reached his ears.

"What's happening?"

"A house just appeared out of nowhere." Lavi explained in a voice filled with awe.

"Gentleman, I welcome you to: the Order of the Phoenix. Please come inside and meat the rest of our little resistance group against Voldemort." Black said with poorly hidden pride in his voice.

* * *

TBC ...

The doushinji were you can find Allen with bunny ears and tail can be found on YouTube. It's called Moe parody or something like that.

Please REVIEW :) They make me happy ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	5. Grimbauld Place 12

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

_Chapter 4: Grimbauld Place 12_

"So before we enter I have one little request for you. Please try not to make any noise when you enter the hallway? It could have some rather unpleasant consequences." Sirius Black said while scrunching up his nose.

"We'll do our best. But why?" General Tiedoll had placed his hands on Timothy's shoulders seeing as the young boy had tried to run into the house when it had first mysteriously – or rather magically – appeared.

"In the wizarding world the objects in paintings, like people and animals, can move from one frame to another one. They can also talk if they want to. It's almost as if they are alive." A smile was present on professor Dumbledore's face.

"I'm afraid that I don't see how those two things are related with each other. Link managed to sound distinguished even while being confused.

"When my mother was still alive she had a portrait made and her image hangs now in the hallway. She's mostly asleep but when a loud noise wakes her up she does nothing but curse and call people names. It's not a pretty sight..."

"WOW your world is so !" Timothy exclaimed, sounding exited.

"Come on Allen let's get you inside safe and sound." The fatherly tone that the General used was more than enough to let the white-haired teen remember Mana. As the man's face appeared in his mind, a pang of sadness passed through them. Even after all these years he still missed the ex-circus clown.

The most delicious smell welcomed them into the kitchen after they passed the long and rather narrow hallway. At least Allen thought it was the kitchen.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet the exorcists I told you about. Exorcists please meet the Order of the Phoenix. Currently we are the only resistance group against Voldemort."

"Blimey Harry that guy's scar is even bigger than yours!" A teen's voice sounded just as they went to take their seats. The statement/exclamation was followed by several grunts of 'Ron'. Presumably the teen's name.

"If you young men would please excuse me for a moment. I need to have a little chat with my son." A woman said before two sets of chairs were scraped over the floor.

Even if the door was firmly closed behind them, everyone could still hear the woman lecturing the boy about 'proper' conduct and how it was not nice to point out someone's flaws. It was quite entertaining to hear and some people could not help but snicker.

"It's simply amazing how mom's voice can sound through thick doors. Should one of us mention this? Or do you think that would ruing the fun?"

"George that's not a very nice thing to say!"

"But dad I was just telling the truth. Besides I'm Fred."

"Right as you may be Fred..."

"Just kidding! I'm George really. And you call yourself our father? It is really sad when one's own parents can't tell you apart from your brother."

The white-haired exorcist could not help it but confusion was clearly written on his face. How could a father not tell his own sons apart? Link must have taken pity on him because the blonde explained it to him.

"They are identical twins." The man's breath was warm as it ghosted across the exorcist's ear. And just like that the teen was forced to fight down a rising blush. He hoped that it was not to noticeable.

Before he could say something back, the door opened. "I'm sorry about the interruption. Please continue professor Dumbledore..."

"Thank you Molly. Now most of you might wonder what they are doing here and what it is that they exactly do. For that very reason I invited a Bookman, he will be much better at explaining things than me."

"Euhm stupid question probably but what is a Bookman?" Another teen asked.

"Good question Harry. Does anyone know? And you don't have to raise your hand miss Granger, we are not in school."

"Well according to this book I once read they are a clan that dedicates themselves to the 'recording' of 'hidden' history. The book also said that they are neutral parties in almost every conflict imaginable." Allen could not help but feel like the girl was some know-it-all. Much like Lavi at times but still different.

"You are most correct miss." The next hour was spent with the old man – and occasionally his redheaded apprentice – explaining everything about the Millennium Earl, the Noah-family, Akuma's, Innocence, the Black Order and the exorcists.

At one point they started explaining the different types of Innocence. Lavi thought that it would be a good idea to use Allen's arm as a live example. Much to the latter's embarressment.

XOXOX

The four exorcists – Lavi and Bookman went back to the Order – were more than happy when the day was finally over. It was nice meeting the wizards and all but it was also very tiring. They followed the woman up the stairs where their temporally room was situated. All the while she kept talking.

"...You see all of our family has always been in Gryffindor. So you can understand how proud Arthur and me were when all 7 of our children got into it."

"You have 7 children miss Weasley?"

"Why yes. First you have Bill the oldest, he works in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Charlie specialises in Dragons. Then you have Percy... but we don't really talk about him any more. Following him are the twins Fred and George. Be careful because they are pranksters. Ron and Ginny are they normal ones. Or at least as normal as they can get. Oh and of course I consider Harry and Hermione to by my children at times."

"Must be nice to have a mother like that..." Timothy murmured obviously thinking of the prioress he had to say goodbye to in Paris.

"Don't you have a mother?"

"None of us do." Link said and the white-haired exorcist raised an eyebrow. So his assigned 'stalker' was also an orphan uh? Who would have guessed...

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's better that we don't have any family left. Otherwise the Earl might use them against us."

"I see..." But the woman obviously didn't. No one could unless they had lost a loved one themselves.

"So here is your room. You will find two single beds and one queen-sized one in there. We hadn't really counted on this many people coming along so we had to make do with what we had." The woman said apologetically.

"Oh I want to sleep in the big one with Al! Please? Pretty please?" Even if Allen was blind he could just imagine the big, innocent eyes looking up at them. It would look like they had kicked a puppy.

"Thank you, we can handle it from here. Good night madam."

"Good night. And if you need anything, my husband and me are in the room just below this one." The stairs creaked loudly as the mother of 7 walked down towards her own bedroom.

"Timothy I don't think it would be a good idea for you to share the bed with Allen. Or with anyone for that matter." Tiedoll tried to bring that little bit of news without upsetting the youth to much. However he failed...

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Shh, you'll wake up the rest of the house. It's just that you have this habit of thrusting out your limbs when you sleep. Last month you accidentally gave Krory a black eye during the night."

"He told me that he ran into the wall!" The boy genuinely sounded surprised. And a little bit upset too.

"Well... he said that because he did not want to make you feel bad." The blue-haired exorcist kept quiet after that but one could be sure that he was pouting.

"So how about you and me take the single beds? Then Allen and Link can share." At the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the blonde, the teen could feel the blush rising to his cheeks again.

"I don't mind. Do you Walker?"

"No..."

"Then that's settled!" Was it his imagination or did the general sound much more chipper then he should be? What could that old man be planning? Shaking his head Allen walked inside the room. It was best to get some sleep because if he thought of Tiedoll as manipulating then he must really be exhausted.

XOXOX

"So what are we going to do today?" Timothy asked with his mouth filled with egg.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full dear." Miss Weasley had taken to mothering them almost instantly. She really was a mother-hen, much more than Lenalee for example. "And we are going to visit Diagon Alley."

"What's that?"

"It's the one place where you can buy all your school supplies. It could also give our new 'teachers' a change to decide which materials they want to use in their classes." This it was another woman who answered. What was her name again? Taps? Tups? Tips? Tops? Yes that was it. Her name was Tops!

"So how do we get there?" A uncomfortable silence fell after Allen asked his question.

"Euh honey...? You are not coming with us." A single white eyebrow rose. "Well you see your appearance will attract a lot of unwanted attention. Plus it would be difficult to keep track of you in such a busy place. The fact that you are blind doesn't help much."

While his eye was twitching as mad, he stood up from the table and went upstairs without saying a word. Ever since he was a boy he had risked his life every day by fighting Akuma and being raised by general Marian Cross. And just because he didn't have his eyesight at the moment they decided that he was a liability. What an utter load of crap!

Pulling the blankets over his head, he decided to try and calm down. No he was not moping. And he certainly was not pouting! A knocking sound penetrated the silence and as a response the teen mumbled a barely audible: "Go away!".

"I'm afraid I can't do that seeing as how it is my own house."

"Black..." The door opened and a portion of the bed sank in as the man settled himself next to Allen. For a while neither of them said anything until the teen got tired of it and turned to face Sirius. The man himself started gently stroking the white hair in a comforting manner.

"You do know that they only want to do what is best for you right? It's not like they don't know that you can defend yourself or that you need constant care or protection. They just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know..."

"Good. Now what do you say? Fancy a nice walk in the neighborhood? Tops can pretend to be your big sister."

"But weren't you considered to be a wanted felon or something like that?" The man started to laugh but Allen could really not see what was so bloody funny. It took almost 2 minutes before the man had completely calmed down.

"Take my hand." Puzzled beyond imagination Walker did as he was asked. The big, warm hand in his suddenly transformed into a fluffy paw.

"I'm a animagus..."

"A what?"

"A wizard who can change into an animal at choise. But only one though. I'm a dog. So how does that walk sound?"

"Count me in." A smile graced the exorcist's face. He really liked the older man. He was so kind, like Mana.

XOXOX

It was unbelievable how good it felt to be outside once again. Even after the arc-incident, the only time that he had fresh air was when he was sent on a mission.

Tops turned out to be Nymphadora Tonks. How he got her name that wrong was still a mystery to him. But anyway according to Black she was a metamorphmagus, that meant that she could change her appearance at will. Even alter her features so that she resembled a completely different person. Today she had chosen to have white hair and silver-red eyes. That way anyone who saw them would think that they were a pair of albino siblings walking their dog.

She had to put a leash on Sirius to make the act believable. Much to his chagrin... But after spending a few minutes in the fresh air he forgot about it. And when they arrived at the little park a little bit away from the house he was freed.

Once the leash was off he started running around as crazy. In the mean time Tonks and Allen seated themselves on a bench. The sun on his face felt so good that the teen fell into a light sleep. More like daydream actually.

He thought about his time with Mana, his arrival at the Order. And Link, he had this strange but nice daydream about the blonde kissing him. On the cheek but still it caused him to blush. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"Nice dream?" The woman next to him asked teasingly.

"More like confusing..."

"Feel like talking about it?"

"Rather not, or at least not at the moment."

"Okay. You can talk to me whenever you feel like it, I'll be here for you."

"I will. Thanks Tonks."

"Your welcome kiddo."

During their little conversation Sirius had come and laid his head down on the white-haired exorcist's lap. It made the teen smile as he petted the rough dog hairs. He wondered how it would feel to be an animal? How he wished that he was an animagus too...

"Hey guys let's go back home before the others freak out when they don't find you or Allen."

The walk back was spent with the teen thinking about Hogwarts. How will his life change in the coming months. And then he realized that he did not really care... What will be, will be right. Or at least it was something like that.

* * *

I'm back!

So before someone asks: Tops is the Tonks name it the Dutch versions of the book. For some reason they changed the names in the translation. Dumbledore for example is Perkamentus. Seriously confusing when you are typing your story in English .

Please REVIEW and let me know what you think ^^ The next update may take a while because I have 3 other stories to update as well.

And before I forget a big THANK you for all those kind messages everyone left me. I haven't replied to all of them but please know that I really appreciate it :)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	6. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 5:** Hogwarts

**Pairing(s)**: Link x Allen but don't expect the love to appear right now. I want to take it slow...

**Warning(s)**: Maybe some ooc since some of the characters are pretty difficult to write. Language, it might sound rushed since I only had about an hour to write this . Sorry! Also shorter chapter than usual.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either...

**A.N.**: I don't have any excuses than a slight loss of interest and a buys shedule. If I want to get work in the newly opening store Forever 21 than I have to follow this 'course' and it is consuming most of my free time.

So yeah other than that... I do hope that you enjoy the chapter, and I can tell you know that in the next one their adventures at Hogwarts will start.

The rest of the summer passed by quickly and before anyone could fully realize it only a week remained before the new school year started. It also meant that many people were walking around on the tips of their toes.

Seeing that the daily dose of fresh air did Allen good, Sirius always went on an afternoon walk with the exorcist. But he decided to spent this last week with Harry so that he could make the most out of it before he said goodbye to his godson the next few months.

But luckily for the white-haired exorcist, he found someone else who was willing to take a walk with him. Or more like two people since it was the twins who invited him. General Tiedoll had told him that the Weasly family looked a little bit like Lavi with their red hair. Allen himself thought that Fred and George seemed to have a similar personality to the Bookman apprentice.

However on this particular day things went not as they usually went. And these things would change the dynamics between Allen and Link. They would change on a very subtle manner but they would defiantly change.

"Allen are you ready to go?" George asked as he walked inside the room without knocking.

"I am." The exorcist stood up from the bed but had to sit down quickly again as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Ever since he had woken up that morning he had felt sick. Food tasted bad and he was constantly tired while feeling like his brain was all fogged up.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale." Fred said with concern laced into his voice. Over the weeks the two redheads had come to care a great deal about the teen.

"It's all right, I've probably just rose too quickly." A smile spread across his face as the stood once again, this time without any problems. If Allen could have seen, he would have seen two identical unbelieving faces looking at him.

XOXOX

Komui and Reever had worked together with professor Dumbledore and professor Snape to think of a way to introduce magic to both Howard Link and general Froi Tiedoll. In the end they settled on making accessories that provided them with that power. A yellow orb on a necklace was the source for the general and a red orb on a ring was for Link. The details were to difficult to explain to others but the most important thing for them was that they served their purpose...

The rest of the summer these two Black Order members learned the basic spell and ways to make sure that they could pass off as 'legimate wizards'. The only thing left to do was to prepare the plans for their lessons.

The blonde inspector from Central was busy with putting his thoughts on paper when a loud bang echoed through the kitchen where he was seated. The sound startled both Link and Molly. Standing in the middle of them were Fred and George who had a limp Allen hanging in between them.

"We were walking when he just fainted." One of them explained, the blonde didn't know who since he couldn't tell the two apart...

"Hmm he seems to have a fever. Take him to his bed, I'll come and give him some pills later." The red-headed woman said when she pulled back her hand from the white-haired teen's forehead. The twins instantly disappeared with a loud bang. Link and Molly followed them but instead of using apparation they were smart enough to just take the stairs.

When Allen had been properly taken care of, the blonde manoeuvred himself in a comfortable chair that he placed by the bed. From there he could still do his work and at the same time keep an eye out for the younger boy. Every 10 minutes or so he would bent forward and change the cold compress lying on the blonde's forehead. Link felt something close to pity for the boy. He couldn't tell exactly why he felt that way yet he did. Not to mention that Allen looked so very fragile like that.

"Link...?" Two hours had gone by since the teen had passed out when the soft voice drifted through the room. Central's inspector moved himself from the chair to the side of the bed so that he could better hear what the white-haired teen had to say. Taking the small hand in his own he was surprised at how cold it felt. One would think that with the fever the boy would feel warm everywhere yet that wasn't the case. Ignoring it for a moment he decided to let the boy knew that he was there listening to him.

"What happened?"

"You're running a fever and when you went out with Fred and George you fainted." His gloved hand unconsciously brushed away stray stands of white hair from the sweaty face. "Get some more sleep okay?"

"Will you be there when I wake up again?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Link." A small smile was visible and it was enough to make the blonde's heart leap a little bit. Silver eyes closed again and within seconds Allen was sleeping soundly, his slightly heavier breathing the only sound in the room.

"I'll always be here for you..."

XOXOX

As an exorcist Allen had to ride the train very often. Or at least that had been the case before he had learned how to use the Arc. Over time he had developed this mental list of who was fun to travel with and who wasn't.

Kanda, Bookman and Lenalee were the most civil – in Kanda's case silent – people to travel with. Kanda was always scowling but as long as you left him alone he would leave you alone. And if you did succeed in pissing him off changes were great that he would go and find a compartment all for himself.

While Bookman was mostly smoking in silence sometimes he was convinced to tell stories about his previous travels or just tell things about what was going on in the world. And of course Lenalee was a very nice person to converse with yet she also knew when to leave someone alone when they didn't want to talk.

On the other end Lavi, Krory and Miranda were high-ranked on the list of people 'Not To Sit In The Same Compartiment With'. Krory was always – and Allen meant 'always' – getting in some sort of trouble. By now the count was great in solving his own problems but that had been quite different only a while ago. Most of the time spent on a train with Miranda meant that the woman would be excusing herself for one thing or another. Even if it was something that wasn't her fault! It could be quite tiring after a while.

Lavi was just a complete disaster to travel with. You had two choises with him: one you stay awake and listen to him telling about his adventures with this or that woman. Or two you fell asleep and when you woke up again your face would be drawn upon. Really the redhead could be such a child at times! Now talking about children... Another addition to the 'Disaster list' would be Timothy.

The boy was so unused to travelling by train that he was constantly moving around their compartment, looking out of the window while giving annoying commentary, jumping on the coaches, etc. General Tiedoll had long ago given up on the boy and with the excuse that he was going to 'draw' he left the compartment.

When the boy commented loudly once again on the 'boring' landscape outside, Allen unconsciously buried his head in Link's shoulder. The two had been sitting next to each other with the older one trying to do some last minute paper work. Trying being the keyword.

Feeling Link tense up beside him, the white-haired exorcist realized what he was doing and he quickly retreated his head while probably sporting a nice blush... He was going to apologize when the blue-haired exorcist interrupted him: "We're here!" And without waiting on anybody else he stormed out of the compartment.

"Shouldn't you go after him before he hurts himself?"

"Negative. My mission is to keep watch over you. Besides it's not like I'm a babysitter or anything of the sort."

"You sure about that? Aren't you like 'babysitting' me?"

"That's different..." The blonde didn't explain and Allen didn't ask for an explanation. They had had this conversation multiple times in the past and by now they knew that discussing it wouldn't do them any good.

"So what's are new home like?" The exorcist asked, hoping that his 'sitter' would be able to give him a detailed description of the school.

"I don't know, the castle isn't visible from here. Anyway let's go find Tiedoll and Timothy." A hand settled itself in the crook Allen's elbow and gently started guiding him outside. When he stepped out of the compartment he felt Timcanpy settle down in his hair and for once he was really, really glad to have his golem with him. After all if he and Link got separated then the small golden ball would be able to show him the way right?

* * *

TBC

Please leave a REVIEW ^^

On a sidenote, some people have been PMing me with DEMANDS to update. Not only do I consider this to be extremely RUDE since I have a PERSONAL life to sort out, it also DISCOURAGE me from writing. So no matter how desperatly you are for the next chapter please DO NOT send me demands! Thank you.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	7. The castle

Allen Walker and the School of Magic

Chapter 6: The castle.

Pairings: Link x Allen

Warnings: none that I can think off at the moment. Except maybe the switching between pov's but I think it's pretty obvious who thinks what.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own D. Gray-man. It's called FANfiction for a reason ;) Although I do own Sakura and Tsubaki Kurasabi.

A.N.: I'm terrible sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with work, and home and cosplay and getting a social life (big surprise!) Still I hope that you'll all enjoy the chapter ^^

AND PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS NOT BETA-READED NOR IS ENGLISH MY FIRST LANGUAGE. SO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES MADE, AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT JUST BECUASE YOU SPOTTED ONE!

* * *

Link waited until most of the students had exited the train before taking Allen's elbow in his hand and guiding him outside towards the platform. Then the two walked up to the General who had his hands on the shoulders of Timothy.

"Good day gentleman and welcome to Hogwarts. I take it you had a good journey here?"

Professor McGonagall asked as she approached the group of four. As she walked past, students looked up to her and the 'strangers'. Immediately whispers broke out until they were silenced by a glare send to them by the professor.

"Of course. Say ma'am do you think I could come here in a weekend so that I can draw the castle? The view is magnificent from down here." Tiedoll wasn't exactly paying attention since he was completely focussed on how was the best way to draw the castle...

"I don't think that would be a problem as long as your duties don't suffer under it." To anyone listening in they could think that she meant his teaching duties but the exorcists knew that she meant the Innocence. "Now if you would please follow me. I have to be present in the castle to get the first years ready for the sorting."

"What's that?" The youngest of them asked as they walked with the witch towards the carriage waiting for them.

When the blonde inspector from Central saw the creatures pulling it, he hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure exactly what _they_ were; horses that seemed to come straight out of a nightmare seemed the best way of describing them...

"Link is everything al right? You suddenly stopped walking." Allen asked as he cocked his head to the side. If anything they boy looked cute like that... Wait what the hell was he thinking? Shaking his head he got rid of those thoughts and answered that he was fine. Without waiting for the others he manoeuvred the white-haired exorcist into the carriage.

The ride to the castle was quite pleasant and not to mention quick. As they got out McGonagall bid her goodbye and they were left in the '_care_' of another professor: Severus Snape. It was a man with a crooked nose; long greasy black hair that reached his shoulders and a frown permanently etched onto his face.

The way he talked was something different too. It seemed like he weighted every word before pronouncing it in a slow way. Almost like he was talking to a little child... "Professors can enter the Great Hall through that door. The children will have to wait in your chamber."

"Will there be food?"

"Can I stay with Allen?"

"Normally that would be forbidden but because this one needs special care, I'll let it slide just this once." Link did not like the look in those dark eyes and he could tell that he and this professor Snape would not get along... at all.

XOXOX

Link's gentle grip around his elbow disappeared and the blind boy had to stop himself from making a whining noise at the loss of it. Within seconds somebody else gripped his arm hard enough to leave bruises, before dragging him away while Timothy's footsteps accompanied them as a sign that he was following.

"AH! Euhm... professor Snape could you please stop gripping my arms so hard? You are kind of hurting me..." A snort was his answer and then he had nobody guiding him until the blue-haired exorcist grabbed his hand and lead him the way.

"Here we are." Was all the other man said before leaving them alone in the hallway.

"Hello there! You must be the exorcists I was told about? Allen Walker and Howard Link?" A female voice asked from somewhere directly in front of them.

"Whoa! That painting just spoke!"

"Of course I speak!"

"Please excuse his reaction. It's just that we have never seen something like this ever before." Allen said to appease the woman.

"Really? Al right then you are excused. I am Sakura Kurasabi, are you Allen Walker and Howard Link?"

"Yes and no. Link is in the Great Hall sine he is a professor but this is Timothy Hearst my fellow exorcist."

"My my so young! But it's okay, I'll let you in and then later you and the professor can chose a password to your liking."

A swishing sound was heard and the white-haired boy could only guess that it meant that the portrait had swung op or something like that. Stepping forward he stumped his toe against something and fell forward.

"Whoa Allen are you all right?" The younger exorcist asked as he helped the other get back to his feet.

"Hey what happened? Is everyone all right?" Sakura asked with worry laving her voice.

"We're fine, Allen just tripped over the step."

"Oh dear, I should have warned you about it..."

"It's not a problem miss Kurasabi. Don't worry about it." The slightly older exorcist said as he picked himself off of the floor and walked further into the room. But carefully this time as not to trip over anything. Or bump into anything for that matter.

"Whoa!" Timothy exclaimed for the third time that evening. "This room is soooo big! It's more like an office than a room if you ask me." As the young boy walked further inside, the portrait behind them swung close once again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's this enormous sofa next to the window to your right. And left there is this big desk in the middle of the room. Then there are two other doors and the walls are lined with bookshelves. Almost like a library."

From the sound of it, it seemed like a room that Bookman and Lavi might enjoy residing in. But there was just this one thing bugging him: "Where are the beds?"

"Euhm... good question. I don't see them."

"You mention two doors, maybe there are some behind them. You are the one with sight so why don't you go check it out?" The white-haired teen said as he dropped himself in the sofa. And boy was it a comfortable one.

He heard a door opening before Timothy once again loudly exclaimed: "Whoa!" Really that boy was just so easy to impress...

"What did you find?"

"The bathroom. This tube is so freaking huge, not as huge as the one in the Order though..."

'That's because the one in the Order is more like an Onsen than a bathtub.' But he refrained from telling the younger one that since he was sure that the boy had no idea what 'an Onsen' was and Allen had no intention of trying to explain it to him.

In the time it took the exorcist to think that, the blue-haired boy had begun exploring the other room. "I've found the bedroom! And you've gotten two separate beds."

Finally! No more sharing a bed with Link! Not that Allen minded all that much... It was just nice to have some personal space while he slept, because for some reason he and his blonde stalker were always cuddling when they woke up.

It was then that his nose picked up the smell of freshly made food just as the other sat next to him. Both said nothing as they simply digged in to the food. Later that evening Timothy would fall asleep with his head on Allen's lap before General Tiedoll and Link returned to them.

* * *

XOXOX

Once the 'feast' was completed, Howard Link – literally – stomped his way towards his shared room with Allen. He had known that this would not be an easy mission but he would have never expected that it would become complicated in such a way. And by the look on professor McGonagall's face she too was compelled beyond believe. After all she had no idea that the Ministry of Magic would send someone of theirs to teach at Hogwarts. It's was clear to everyone there that she was not there to help student but to spy on them and report back to the Ministry.

"Link wait up!" Tiedoll called from behind him as he tried to match the man's quick pacing. He was older than the blonde and while he was still in good shape it did not mean that he was still as fast as he used to be.

"I'm sorry." The inspector said as he slowed down and waited for the other man to catch up with him.

"Don't be, I'm just as pissed off as you are about all of this. But at least professor Dumbledore tried his best right?"

"That he did..." And it was true. Sometime before the dinner – and before that ugly pink toad dropped her bomb – the head of Hogwarts had told every student there that starting tomorrow professor Tiedoll's son would replace professor Link at their table. And that the blonde would eat his meals in his room where he could help his blind charge.

Needless to say that Link was more than happy with this arrangement. They couldn't let Allen eat at the head-table because his eating habits would surely attract some unwanted attention. Of course the new professor Defence against the Dark Arts protested against it but she was quickly silenced by the headmaster asked for her understanding. After all Link's charge was blind, an albino, he had a deformed arm and because of the villagers hate for him he was now marked with a scar over his eye. Surely the woman could understand that his child would feel more comfortable in the presence of his know friends in the place where no-one would stare at him.

Having to keep the appearance of a friendly professor who was there for the students, the pink toad begrudgingly said yes and after that no one else protested. Even if the students were curious to find how exactly what Allen looked like. He was sure that his first class tomorrow morning would ask all sort of questions about them, so it would be for the best if he and his 'charge' made sure to match and practise their answers tonight.

Well at least that had been the plan but when he stepped foot into his room and saw Allen sleeping peacefully on the sofa, Link just simply hadn't the heart to wake him up. So he carried the boy to the bedroom and decided to go over their stories tomorrow morning at breakfast.

* * *

TBC

Please be so kind as to leave a REVIEW ^^

Oh and this story will be put on a TEMPORALY HIATUS until I've finished Ghost Hunters and Deathly Sin, both of which are nearly completed so the hiatus shouldn't be that long... But don't worry I will finish this story even if it is the last thing I ever did! *is being overly dramatic* xD

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	8. Professor Umbridge

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 7**: Professor Umbridge.

**Pairings**: Link x Allen.

**Warnings:** none that I can think off at the moment. Or maybe some heavy fluff?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own D. Gray-man. It's called FANfiction for a reason ;) Although I do own Sakura and Tsubaki Kurasabi.

**A.N**.: UPDATE! Wow that took a long time. I'm sorry people, I'll try to update regularly from now on but I won't make any promises...

**UNBETAED!** PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES MADE AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

Enjoy the chapter... ^^

* * *

"I fear that this mission may have gotten a whole lor more complicated than we first thought." General Tiedoll said as he walked with Link towards the room that was designed to be the blond's new living quarters. Have you seen her face when professor Dumbledore made the announcement about you eating with Allen in your room and not in the Great Hall?"

"No. I wasn't really paying attention to the table at that point. I was trying to see what kind of kids go to the school here."

"Except for the fact that they can do magic? Well anyway that woman was glaring at you. And when Allen was mentioned she got this contemplative look on her face. I think she might be planning on visiting him soon. So you better get your stories collaborated so that she can't find any holes in it."

"They're synchronized, don't worry about it. But I swear if she hurts Allen one way or another I will show her hell." The inspector had never shown much emotion but these days he was fiercely protective of the white-haired exorcist. Link claimed that he felt guilty for the other's blindness but Froi thought something else may also be playing...

When they arrived in front of the place where the room should be, they were greeted by a talking portrait. The woman in it had long black hair pulled up in a bun. Dark, narrow eyes were framed by a pale face with soft roundings. She was clearly from an Asian heritage. Probably Japanese judging by the blood-red kimono she was wearing.

"Good evening, I presume that you you professor Tiedoll and professor Link? You may call me Sakura. Please be quiet when you enter because both of your charges are asleep."

"We will; thank you miss Sakura."

"Oh and professor Tiedoll? Before I forget, my sister '_guards_' your room. Please be kind to her since she is a rather sensitive person."

"Of course I will. I promise that your sister will be in good hands."

"I believe you. Thank you." The woman gently bowed her head as she said those two last words. Then she swiped open and gave the men access to the living room beyond the doorway.

When they entered the room they immediately spotted the two younger boys asleep on the sofa within each other's arms. It was actually kind of cute to see. With regret the General gently shook awake Timothy before gathering the boy in his arms and leaving towards his own quarters. When they left, Link gently awoke his own charge.

"Huh?" Silver eyes blinked open and for a moment the smaller exorcists looked confused. "Link is that you?" The blond reached out his hand and patted the white hair as a silent answer to that question. "Is the sorting-ceremony over?"

"Yes but I'm afraid that we may have encountered a little problem." With that the inspector told everything that had happened during dinner and about Tiedoll's suspicions of Umbridge.

"I don't think I would like her. She sounds mean."

"And she looks like a toad. One dressed in horrible pink clothes. But that still doesn't mean that she can't make our mission a whole lot more difficult." The blond shuddered again as he thought about all the horrible shades of pink he was forced to watch during dinner. "Be careful around her Allen I imagine that she is some sort of blood-hound that can smell lies from a mile away. And she won't stop until she has found the truth. Or at least the version that she wants to hear..."

"Don't worry Link." Allen patted the older one's hand. "Remember that I have the perfect pokerface and that I am not afraid to use it." A creepy smile spread across his face.

"Somehow I feel sorry for that toad... Oh wait I don't." Link's eyes narrowed as he let the hint of sarcasm seep into his voice. Allen noticed but didn't comment on it.

"Let's shut up about that woman for a moment. Do you want to know something nice? We finally have separate beds!" The boy looks positively elevated at the prospect of having his own bed.

"Then why don't you go change for bed and then we both can go to sleep. I've got classes to teach in the morning and I don't want to look like a zombie then."

"It wouldn't be _too_ bad. You know they have a ghost teaching here right?"

"Yes professor Cuthbert Binns. I heard he died in his sleep and instead of going on to the afterlife he just stood up and continued teaching 'the History of Magic'. Some say that he just stood up from his chair in the staff room leaving his body behind and that he still hasn't noticed that he's dead."

"Now that is what I call dedication." Allen joked before yawning widely. "Maybe it is time to go to bed."

"You should... Do you need help changing?"

"No, I've got it covered..." And with that the white-haired exorcist walked towards the bathroom, feeling up the walls with his hand to guide him. The boy might not have been blind for a long time but the way he could help himself still amazed the blond from time to time.

A few minutes later Allen was back in the living room but this time he was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. "Which bed do you want?"

"I don't care. Do you have a preference?"

"Actually if you do not mind, I would rather have the bed by the door. I ate waking up with sunlight streaming into my eyes. Even if I can't see any more..." He sounded a little depressed but a fake smile quickly found it's way onto his lips again. "Goodnight Link."

The blond waited a few minutes to take in everything that had happened that day before he too went to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. When he entered the bedroom he found Allen already fast asleep the bed he had claimed earlier. The kid must have been really exhausted...

XOXOX

Sometime in the middle of the night Link was awoken from his dream when he felt the side of the bed dip down. He had always been a light sleeper so it didn't take much to wake him up. "Allen what's wrong?" In the soft moonlight shining through the gap in the curtains he could see the white hair and even the tear-tracks on the other's face. "Have you been crying?" The blond asked suddely alarmed.

"I... I had this dream about Mana... And I guess it just got to me." He shrugged his shoulders and a soft laugh escaped his mouth. But then there was this haunted look in his face. "Ever since I learned the truth I've been wondering... Did Mana really love me? Me, the Allen he adopted? Or did he love the Allen that contained the essence of his diseased brother?"

The blonde said nothing as he sat up and pulled the younger one into a hug. "Shh... It's okay, everything is okay. I'm here..." He gently patted the soft hair and made soft, soothing sounds as sobs wrecked the smaller body in his arms. He wished he could answer Allen's question, but he did not know who Mana loved. Maybe he had adopted the boy because of his brother, but Allen was very likeable and maybe in time Mana had gotten to love Allen as Allen and not as Allen the host for his brother's Noah.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed for the night?" He felt the boy nod against his shoulder in agreement and so Link manoeuvred himself and the exorcist in a lying position. Luckily it did not take long for the younger one to fall asleep once more. Crying was very exhausting after all... Listening to the soft puffs of air being breathed out, the blond's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep himself.

When the next morning came, the two of them were no longer asleep in each arms but rather spooned against each other. Allen's back was against Link's chest and the latter had his arms tightly wrapped around the former.

It was with great reluctance that the inspector released his charge and got out of bed. Leaving the comfortable warmth of the bed and feeling the cold tough of the stone floor was a small shock to his system. Hurrying to find his – warm – slippers, he made his way to the bathroom.

Going through the everyday motions of brushing his teeth, washing up, dressing and braiding his hair; he wondered what for sort of students would be presented to him. Were they rowdy? Silent? Easily handeled? Or were they brats that only knew how to make a racket? And would that pink toad show up in his lesson today?

His head was overflowing with questions but they all pulled to an stop when his 'charge' stepped into the bathroom. He looked still a little bit tired but he was more cheerful than the previous night. "Good morning Link."

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He watched the other feel around for his toothbrush and helped him by placing the tool into his hands.

"Better. Thank you for last night..." The boy trailed off as he started to brush his teeth. The blond understood that it meant the end of the subject. But he would try to find out anyway. Another time, another place...

Link left the white-haired teen to his own devices – Allen would call if he needed help with something – and walked into the living room where breakfast was placed upon the table. The house-elves were certainly quiet creatures because even with his fine hearing, the inspector had not heard them enter the room.

"Hmm that smells nice." The exorcist commented as he entered the room. He placed himself on the sofa and picked up a piece of toast. How he could tell that accurately where it was lying, Link would probably never know...

It took them nearly half an hour to finish everything on the table and by then even Allen said that he was completely stuffed. Not a feat easily accomplished. And then it was time for the blond to greet his first class of this school year. "Say walker what will you do in the time that I'm teaching?"

"I was thinking of staying here and learning some more Braille. The librarian said that she knew a spell that would convert the text in a book to Braille. Besides that way I won't interfere with your class..."

"No problem. Wish me luck." And with that the inspector walked down the set of stairs that connected his living quarters with the classroom. If he remembered correctly – off course he did! - then he now had the 5th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin to meet. Well at least there would be three familiar faces in the crowd.

When he got down he saw that both Ron and Harry stood protectively before Hermoine with their wands pointed towards a blond boy with two gorilla's behind him.

"What is going on here?" Instantly everybody tensed up and stared at their new '_professor_'. The blond took up a defensive stance while Ron and Harry backed down. The girl just seemed oddly relieved to see him.

"This creep called Hermoine a Mudblood! And then he insulted my family!" Ron practically shouted as an explanation.

"First off I'm your teacher and there fore I would appreciate it if you would call me professor." Link said coldly to the redhead. It was crucial that nobody knew that they had met before the start of the school.

The youngest Weasley son seemed to understand because he looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry professor." Across the room the other blond was looking smug. Much to smug for the inspector's taste.

"And you!" He now addressed the other boy. "If I ever hear you call somebody by that name again I will use you as a test subject in my lessons. I can promise you now that it will be hell..." Link let the threat sink in and watched the blond first pale and then turn red in anger.

"You!" A finger was now pointing at Link. "Do you know who my father is? He is Lucius Malfoy, an important member of the Ministry of Magic..."

"Do you think I care? Even if your father was the King of England I would still punish you for using such language." Well that certainly shut the little brat up.

XOXOX

The rest of the lesson passed quickly and without any further accident but still Link was more than happy to be back in his living quarters with Allen. The white-haired teen was dutifully studying his Braille while sitting in the sofa. "You look pretty relaxed."

"That's 'cause I am. How was your first class?"

"Terrible. Most of them are just a bunch of brats who go crying to their daddies when someone outwits them." The blond let himself drop into the sofa next to the younger boy. Allen put away his book and reached for the inspector's shoulders, massaging them. It was unusual but that did not stop him form relaxing into the touch and enjoying the contact.

"Do you want to go out for a bit of fresh air? It looks like it is a lovely day..."

"There will be other students roaming around. I thought you wanted to avoid being seen?"

"Yeah well sooner or later I would have to show my face. And I prefer sooner. It can't be that bad... right?" There was hope in his voice yet Allen sounded like he did not quite believe what he just said himself.

Link reached behind him to give the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. "You're not a freak Allen. I'm sure that there will be some students out there who'll just love you." As if to agree with the blond's words, Timcampy nestled himself into white hair and began chewing the strands.

"Let's go..." With reluctance he pulled away from the exorcist's hands and got himself ready for the walk with Allen. If the younger boy was willing to go out then he would go with him. A bit of fresh air before the next class would do wonders.

Link slipped his hand into the smaller one and guided the boy out. Come what may, he would keep the boy safe from whatever individuals that may make fun of him. Why he did not know, he just had this feeling that he should...

* * *

TBC

Please review! ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	9. Fresh Air

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 8**: Fresh air.

**Pairings**: Link x Allen.

**Warnings:** none that I can think off at the moment. Maybe a little bit boring for some tastes? Oh and some OOC for Draco... ^^"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own D. Gray-man. It's called FANfiction for a reason ;)

**PLEASE READ!**.: One of the reviewers (_**YellowWomanontheBrink**_) asked me if there will be any lemons in this story so let me make this clear for everyone = THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS AT ALL! If there are 5 reviewers or more who want one, I'll make a separate but related one-shot and post it separately in the M-section okay?

And a BIG THANK you for everyone who reviewed ^^ I love you guys/girls xD

**UNBETAED!** PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES MADE AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

Enjoy the chapter... ^^

* * *

Even though Allen wanted nothing more than a breath of fresh air, he was starting to regret his decision of going out. As he walked through the halls of the castle he could feel all the gazes upon him. Some were even staring intently and – if he wasn't mistaking – one or two people were glaring at him. Why they would do this, the young exorcist did not know...

What was even worse were the numerous whispers that could be heard all around them. Most of them were along the lines of this: "Isn't that the new professor? And who's the boy with him? His charge? And does he have white hair?" Others went like this: "Have you seen that scar? It's huge!"

It all served to make the boy more nervous than ever before. Link must have noticed because he tightened his hand on the boy's elbow to ensure him that he was not alone in this. It was a small and simple gesture but it helped him feel a little bit better.

"If you want to turn around and go back to the room just say so okay?"

Shaking his head he answered: I'll be fine once we get outside and away from most eyes."

"Just tell me when you want to go back inside... The blond seemed to care more about his charge that he did before. But then again the two of them had been through a lot together... Not to mention that the blond felt guilty about the boy's blindness.

And then Allen felt rays of sunlight on his face as the two of them entered the school grounds. It appeared to be a nice day as the temperature was pleasant and a nice breeze was playing with strands of white hair. He followed Link's guidance and soon he heard a sound that could only be described as 'sloshing water'. "Where are we?" The boy asked curiously.

"At the lake. It's quite large and if I remember correctly there are even mermaids living in it. Together with a large octopus if Hermoine is to be believed..."

"You know what a big bookworm she is. Of course she's right!" Allen replied laughingly. She was like a female Lavi at that point.

Plopping down Allen was happy to once again feel real grass underneath the tips of his fingers. Even in the town house in London he wasn't allowed to lay down in the park. It would attract to much unwanted attraction since the white-haired exorcist wasn't a kid any more. And apparently only little children did something like that...

He could feel Link sitting down next to him and curiously the teen asked: "What are you going to do now?" The blond just did not strike him as someone who could sit down and relax...

"I've been wanting to read a specific book about the mysteries of Hogwarts. I can make a list of the important once's and then check them to see if they are somehow related to the Innocence."

"Seriously Link have you ever heard of the word: 'relax'?"

"I have actually... I just don't feel like doing it."

Was that an attempt at humour? 'Cause if it was, it wasn't funny. Not that the younger teen would actually say that.

Deciding to leave his stalker alone for now, Allen simply enjoyed his little moment as he laid there on the grass with the wind breezing through his hair. For a small period of time he could pretend that there were not Akuma, no Noah and no Earl. Just for a small moment he could pretend that he was just a normal boy like everyone else...

XOXOX

It was much too soon that they had to go back inside for Link's next lesson. This time Allen decided that he would stay in the classroom with the blond. The next class would be with Fred and George and he was curious to see what pranks they would pull.

Slowly the room filled with students, all of whom stopped talking when they spotted the white-haired boy. It made him feel uncomfortable again and for a minute he – once again – regretted his decision. But what was he to do? Lock himself up in his room for a whole year? He'd go crazy!

"Good morning class. I am professor Link and I will teach you the beginnings of Sealing Techniques. But do not underestimate this course as the spells are cast by pieces of paper and not wands like you are used to."

Silence greeted him and he gave an annoyed sigh. Allen wondered what was going on that made the blond sigh like that. His unasked question was answered when the older teen said: "I am the teacher not Allen over there. He's my charge that wanted to experience my teaching techniques. So please direct your attention to me, it would be very much appreciated..."

"Professor where did you find him? He looks like a doll. Is he real?" A girl asked and multiple people voiced their agreement. The exorcist did not know whether or not to take it as a compliment.

"I can assure you that he is a real human and not a doll. As for how the became my charge... that is really none of your business."

"Aww but professor..." Some people started whining.

"Fine... Allen was abandoned by his parent and then his foster father died. His new... aheum... '_parent_' was unable to look after him due to certain... '_circumstances_' so he left him in my care. Satisfied?"

Apparently they were because after that they were silent and the lesson continued as planned. By the end of the hour, Link and Allen were happy when the last student left the room. Boy did they had a headache...

"I'll kill one of them before the school year is over." Allen half-jokingly said.

"I'll kill one of them before the end of the month." The blond answered completely serious. It actually kind of scared the younger teen...

"So what now?"

"I still have one class left before lunch. You don't have to stay here with me. Is there something lese you want to do in the mean time?"

Allen thought about it for a while. He could stay with Link but he didn't want to go through another one of his lecture. Hearing it once was enough, thank you very much! But what else could he do? And then it came to him! "I'll go to the library. There is this spell that '_translates_' the words in the book into Braille. That way I can also read up on Hogwart's history." And maybe then he could stop feeling so damn useless...

"It's fine for me, although I'm wondering how you will get there." The blonde did not mean to he harsh, he was just genially curious. And maybe a little bit concerned.

"Timcanpy will be guiding me." The white-haired teen pointed at the yellow ball perched on top of his head. Link was still a little doubtful of it all but the teen needed to learn how to keep his own now that he was blind. And there were sure to be some students or teachers around that were willing to help him out should he get lost...

"Fine... Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks Link."

XOXOX

The method Tim and Allen used was actually fairly simple: the golum was perched atop white hair and had two plucks of it in his little '_hands_'. A tug on the left side of his head would indicate that the boy must make a left turn and the same went for a tug on the right of course. A sharp pull at both plucks of heir meant that he should stop. The flat tail against the back of his head was the signal for '_go_'. Easy right?

It took some times to get used to it but it proved to be quite effective. Allen should get to the library in no time but like always something just had to go wrong. In this case it was the exorcist who bumped into someone from behind.

"You ***! Can't you see where you are going?" The other person – a boy – yelled at him.

"Actually I can't, so sorry for bumping into you..." He probably sounded a little more irritated than he should given the circumstances but he didn't like being yelled at. It reminded him of his time spent with his master... Allen couldn't quite repress the shudder that ran through his body at the invasion of those unwanted memories.

"Oh are you professor Link's charge by any change? I hear that you were blind... And that you had an unusual appearance..." The last part was muttered under the boy's breath almost like an afterthought.

For some reason that last part irked the blind boy so without really wanting to he snapped: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you. There have been some rumours going around that the professor's charge was an albino. And when I saw your white hair for the first time I didn't put one and one together."

"It's okay... I shouldn't have snapped like that." Now he felt ashamed for his little outburst. Then again it had been in fact the other teen's fault. "Anyway I'm called Allen Walker and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. I'm a fifth year in Slytherin and I had Sealing Techniques this morning."

"Ah..." So this was the daddy's-boy that Link had mentioned this morning. "Hey would you mean helping me find the library?"

"Oh... Sure no problem." The exorcist could not help but wonder why the wizard was behaving so differently from the way Link had described him this morning. Surely there couldn't be two Draco Malfoy's right?

Suddenly Allen was pulled up and someone took – very gently – hold of his elbow and began '_guiding_' him somewhere. Probably... well hopefully... the library . They had walked for about five minutes or less when the boy in front halted and said: "We're here."

"Thank you very much Draco-san. I can take it form here." He pulled his elbow free and carefully walked forward with his arms outstretched. He may look ridiculous like that but it would be even more ridiculous to walk into a wall now, wouldn't it? Like this he made it safely inside.

"Hello mister Walker I've got the book you wanted right here. It's also already translated into Braille, so you can go back to your chambers right away. I'm sure that professor Link don't want you out of his sight for a long period of time." The woman sounded friendly yet bored at the same time. Allen properly thanked her, took the book and relied on Timcanpy to get back to the blond's classroom.

XOXOX

"Link can you help? I don't know what this word is meant to be." The 15-year-old teen asked while keeping his finger securely in place. He felt the Inspector from Central move his finger right next to his to '_read_' the word the boy could not make out.

"It's tiara..." The blond read the whole paragraph so that he could see what it was about. "It speaks about one of the founding wizards – Rowena Ravenclaw – who had a tiara that has somehow became lost..."

"Do you think that it could be related to the Innocence in any way?"

"Even if it was, how do you want to search for something that has been lost for centuries?" Allen could feel himself sweat dropping. He should have thought about that sooner... Now he couldn't help but feel like an idiot because of it.

"Don't sweat it Walker... Besides I may have another lead. In the book I've been reading the author speaks about Salazar Slytherin and the fact that the man had a secret room build somewhere in the castle."

"And how do you intend to find this room? Or are there any clues in the book?" The teen was now truly curious, he liked a good mystery and the castle was filled with them. He would bet everything he had on the fact that Lavi would also love this place...

"Well according to some rumours going around the school, Harry has apparently found the room in his second year here. This weekend he will show us where the room is and Tiedoll and me will go look for Innocence in there.

"And what will I do in the meantime?"

"Entertain Timothy...? Oh and Ron and Hermoine will come by and talk about all of their adventures with Harry in the school. Listen carefully to them and see if you can find something that might be related to the Innocence. I know that we have a year's time but I want to cover all our bases as quickly as possible."

"Alright... What are we going to do now?"

"For starters we will eat dinner and then go to bed. I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired..." He could hear Link yawning and he could hardly suppress the smile threatening to overtake his lips.

"Teaching is really nothing for you is it?"

"What gave it away?" The blonde asked sarcastically and this time Allen could not keep his smile at bay...

* * *

TBC...

I actually update much quicker than planned ^^ Yeah me! XD Anyway please leave me a REVIEW to tell me what you thought of the chapter ;)

Hugs and kisses,

Chibi Mathilda


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

Allen Walker and the School of Magic

Chapter 9: The Chamber of Secrets.

There is an IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

"I'm still not too happy about this..." Link complained for the nth time that day. Beside him Allen was slowly but surely losing his patience with the blond. The inspector had it probably coming because he had been moaning and bitching all morning long. But he had a very good reason for it. Or at least he thought that he did...

By now you must be surely wondering what is going on by now. Please allow this humbly author to explain... The day was Saturday and also the day that Tiedoll and Link would visit the Chamber of Secrets in search of innocence. But unfortunately for them, it was also the day that the General had fallen ill with a heavy fever.

Now the blond had 3 choises:

- do the search another time;

- take Timothy with him;

- take Allen with him.

Since that pink toad was keeping an extra eye on him (for reasons unknown to him) he couldn't post-pone it or otherwise she might find out. He also couldn't take Timothy with him since the boy wasn't a Transcendent one, and for some reason only a Transcendent once could 'feel' Innocence. And the only Transcendent exorcists in the Order are the Generals, for example Tiedoll and Walker. Yet he couldn't take Allen with him since the boy was blind. But the young General suggested to go with him and the blond did not really have the heart to shoot the idea down. And that is why the two of them were walking down the corridor towards the women's bathroom to meet up with Harry.

"Why are we going to the _girl's_ bathroom again?" Allen asked sounding a little bit embarrassed.

"Because that is where the entrance is to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Then this Slythering bloke had some serious whacked-up sense of humour." The boy mumbled under his breath and Link had to admit that Lenalee was right when she once mentioned that the boy was less formal than some months ago. Personally he liked it.

After carefully checking that nobody could see them entering, they slipped inside and were greeted with the sight of Harry leaning against the door of a bathroom stall. When he saw them, he righted himself and walked towards them with a smile on his face. "Professor Link, Allen! Good morning."

"Morning Harry!" The boy's face lit up as he smiled to some random point in the room. Even if he was blind, he was happy to 'see' the other boy. If that made sense...

Without further ado, the raven-haired boy opened a hidden switch underneath the sinks and a hole appeared. "It's kind of like a big slide really. Just be careful at the bottom. The rock can be quite painful if you land the wrong way."

The student went first and then it was time for Allen to slide down. Worried that the boy might hurt himself Link come up with a suggestion. "If you like we can go down together. You can sit in between my legs..."

The boy's pale cheeks flushed a bit but he conceded. If the blond was perfectly honest he had to admit that he liked the way how the younger one fitted against his chest. He also liked how he could smell the faint fragrance that was the boy's own. Pushing himself down the slide, he wrapped his arms around Allen. Just to make sure that the boy wouldn't get hurt of course...

Arriving at the bottom, the Inspector concluded that they were most likely in some sort of cave. He saw Harry standing next to some sort of gate. The thing was large and had a strange pattern of snakes as decoration along the edges. "Salvador slythering sure had a fondness for certain reptiles..." Link muttered under his breath but Harry still heard it.

"Believe me professor, you don't know half of it..." But the boy didn't elaborate and the other did not ask about what he meant. He would find out sooner or later anyway...

"Link I can feel the Innocence. It's definitely here..." Allen cautiously held out his arms as he felt around trying to locate it. "It's behind this wall but it looks like it's somewhere higher up. Are there stairs on the other side?"

"There aren't any stairs but there is this gigantic face carved in stone. If you want there is a spell that I could use to levitate you to the height you want."

"Are you talking about the _Wingardium Laviosa_ by any change?" Link asked, sounding like he wanted to try the spell out himself.

"Excuse me for asking but what is that smell?" Allen asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. Whatever he was smelling, it was bad apparently... But the blond did smell something faint as well. Since Walker was blind, his sense of smell must have improved.

"I defeated a Basilisk in my second year and I doubt that anyone has cleaned up the remains in the mean time."

The exorcist scrunched up his nose and cursed under his breath. At this moment the boy seriously regretted coming with his 'guardian'. Not that Link could blame the boy. But they were here to do a job.

Grabbing his charge by the wrist he led the white-haired boy inside the room where he was confronted with the previous mentions Basilisk corps. "How in God's name did you manage to defeat that?" He asked the raven-haired teen, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Maybe another time Professor since it is a pretty long story to tell..."

"I'll hold you to that Potter." The young wizard smiled at that as he walked into the room cautiously. Not that anyone could blame him, knowing what (might) have happened to him in this room. The next hour passed quickly and then they where once again outside the cage, this time holding two cubes of Innocence. Two because there had been a cube hidden in both the statue's eyes.

Link and Allen said their goodbye's to Harry as the three of them separated. The wizard went back to his dorm while the other two went to their 'apartment'. "I think I'm in need of a good shower..." The white-haired exorcist muttered under his breath. Seeing cobwebs in his hair the blond had to stifle his laugh before agreeing.

"Would you mind if I invited Timothy? Since Tiedoll had been admitted to the hospital ward the boy must be lonely." Did anyone ever noticed that the Inspector had quite the soft spot for poor orphaned boys?

"Well for some reason the boy likes to take baths with me, so I'm used to it." The boy shrugged but he really didn't mind since he cared a lot about the blue-haired boy. Not that he would ever admit it out loud...

The blond let his charge inside before getting Timothy. Was the boy ever happy to have an excuse to leave the hospital ward! When they returned to the apartment the white-haired teen had already undressed himself. For a moment the professor could feel the blood rise to his face, but he was able to quickly compose himself. But it was weird... He had often seen other males naked before and he never reacted this way. So why was it that he was embarrassed to see Walker in the nude? Shaking his head, he waited until both teens had gotten into the bad before he went into the living room to read a book. It was a passion of him that not many people knew about and he wanted to keep it that way. God knows that apprentice of Bookman would constantly pester him about his preferences. He would probably pester the blond even more if he found out that the Inspector liked romance novels...

"Link...? Link could you please bring us some towels? We've seem to have forgotten them." Sighing the blond stood and placed his book back on the shelve before grabbing some towels and entering the bathroom. There he was greeted by Allen who flashed him a dazzling smile as he accepted one of the towels with a small 'thank you'.

With the smallest towel in hand, the older exorcist began drying Timothy's hair as Link took a seat on the ledge attached to the bath. When the white-haired teen was done, the blond held the bigger towel open for when the younger one stepped out of the bath. When the kid had been properly dried he was given an old T-shirt of Allen to sleep in.

"Timothy why don't you go to the living room, now? If I'm not mistaking Emelia gave you some homework to do right?"

"Aww man... What if I said that I don't want to do it?" The blond shot him a look that promised a world of pain if the young one didn't do as he asked. Finally Timothy left the bathroom, all the while mumbling under his breath.

"You are so mean." Walker said as he folded his arms upon the edge of the bath. The smile gracing his lips told the older man that he didn't mean anything wrong with it.

"He needs to study. And so do you. Starting tomorrow we'll practise on reading Braille some more." The boy pouted at that but otherwise didn't comment. And even if the boy couldn't see it, Link's face softened as he began drying the boy's hair.

XOXOX

Later that night Timothy had wormed his way in between Link and Allen in bed. The two older teens didn't mind since both of them saw the boy as some sort of little brother they needed to look after. Because of the warmth of the two larger bodies pressed to his own, the Phantom Tief fell asleep quite quickly. The white-haired teen followed shortly after.

But the inspector wasn't so lucky. It was little more than an hour ago that they went to bed but the blond was still wide awake. And so was his brain... It wouldn't shut down which cause the man to think about all sorts of unnecessary thoughts.

One of these 'unnecessary thoughts' was that Allen had quite gorgeous lips. They were plumb and soft pink, lips that many a girl would be jealous off. 'I want to kiss him...' Red-brown eyed widened as Link wondered where _that_ came from. 'I really should go to sleep'. But before closing his eyes he sneaked one more look at those tempting lips...

* * *

TBC...

So as stated about I have two things I would like to say to you all.

1) MY UPDATE RATE: I WORK 30 HOURS A WEEK! Please show some consideration for the fact that means I have little time to work on my stories. I come home a 8 in the evening and then I have to cook, do the dishes and paperwork. By half 10 I'm mostly already asleep on the sofa. The free time I have left is spent on my driving lessons and my cosplay. I'm taking it to a more professional level because I would like to enter the competition that selects the candidate to represent Belgium at the European Cosplay Contest (I'm currently making Grave of Maria and the Cendrillon version of Gumi).

While I understand that most of you are students with free time, who can post on a weekly base, I would like to (once again) ask for your consideration that I cannot update on a regular base. Thank you. Also mid August my hours will once again decrease to my normal 18 hour week, so hopefully then I'll have more updates. Although I understand that this is not a good excuse for not updating this story in almost 4 months. For that I am sorry :s

2) The use of 'albino' and Allen's scar (chapter 7 I think): THIS IS A COVER UP STORY! I thought it was pretty obvious but I received a review from someone claiming that I should get my facts straight so I will explain it here:

The group is undercover = the wizards (except a select few) can NOT know the truth about Akuma, the Noah, the Earl and the Holy War = Allen's hair and scar are linked to this so they can not tell the truth about that = they have to come up with a lie/cover up story = hence: "Allen was born with white hair and a deformed left arm which caused the villagers to try to preform an exorcism on him which in turn gave him the scar over his eye.

I hope that this solved that confusion? ^^

3) The use of the word 'albino' in the prologue and chapter 1: This is actually a mistake I'm apologizing for. At the time I was also writing Deathly Sin and Ghost Hunters. Both are AU stories in which Allen is really an albino. I used the word here also out of habit. I'm sorry I'm not perfect and that I make mistakes. Please stop rubbing them in my face :(

Other than that, please Review ^^

Hugs and kisses,

Chibi-Mathilda


	11. Chapter 10 The Pink Toad

**Allen Walker and the School of Magic**

**Chapter 10**: The Pink Toad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

I'M INCREADIBLY SORRY FOR THE IMMENSLY LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! But I do have my reason's:

I kind of lost interest in DGM but no worries! I'm re-watching the episodes together with my boyfriend and my interest in rekindled! ^^

I got a flame that made me angry and upset for quite a while:

AKIRA WALKER 11/18/12 . chapter 8

I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ALLEN BLIND! FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN COULDN'T YOU MAKE HIM TEMORARLY BLIND INSTED OF PERMINATELY?!

Of course after a while I realised that it was childish and quite hypocrite of me. I always said I hated author's who did not finish their stories or didn't update in long times and here I was doing it myself! I can't make any promises but I will try and update on a more monthly base from now on! ^^

To the readers still with me: please enjoy this little break in the story! ^^

* * *

Link was losing it, Allen could tell easily. His tone was getting shriller, he was starting to talk louder than before and he was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. The blond was teaching yet another class but the students weren't paying any attention... at all! Instead they were whispering loudly among themselves or they were throwing little notes at each other. In other words: they were completely ignoring the teacher and it was getting on his nerves...

"Would you all shut the bloody hell up!" The inspector's voice roared as his patience finally snapped. Instantly all the students fell quiet since none of them had been expecting such an outburst from their young teacher. Allen – however – found it very funny and he had to do his best not to burst out in laughter. Yet one giggle must have escaped him for he could feel _his_ guardian's eyes on him.

"Listen closely everyone because I will only say this once... I'm usually a very calm and composed person but if one more student interrupts my lessons then I will use him or her as a guinea pig to demonstrate my sealing techniques on. Is that understood?!" The classroom stayed silent after that and the white-haired teen figured that they will stay quiet for the continuation of the lesson.

And indeed the rest of the hour passed by with the student to afraid to even breath loudly. They had seen an unknown side to their teacher and it had (temporally) scared them. Not that the blond would complain, after all he liked the silence...

Allen did too because it gave him the perfect opportunity to think... Think about his blindness, think about the Order, his fellow exorcists and his friends, about Levellier, this mission. And most of all it gave him time to think about Link and how their 'relationship' – if one could call it that – had changed these past few weeks.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not even noticed when the lesson was over. The white-haired teen was called back to reality when he felt someone loom over him. "So you thought my little outburst was funny... huh Walker?" The young General could feel the sweat dripping down his eyebrow as he searched to come up with a good excuse, yet he was unable to think of anything at that precise moment. "You do know that I could use you as a guinea pig in one of my lessons as well, right?" The man's voice sounded very close to the boy's ear and outside of his will, Allen could feel himself flushing.

"You wouldn't dare..." He whispered, hoping that his 'guard dog' was bluffing. "You're supposed to protect me; not harm me..." He quickly added as an afterthought.

"Of course I wouldn't harm you Walker. It's not like the sealing techniques hurt or anything." Allen involuntarily looked down at that. So Link didn't know... "Walker...?"

"It does hurt... Those techniques of yours. When you sealed my arm, it felt as though liquid fire was running through my veins. Maybe 'hurt' is a wrong word to describe the feeling but it was defiantly unpleasant and I hope that I will never have to experience those pains again." If the teen had been whispering before than his voice was now so low that you almost couldn't make out the words he said. Luckily the older teen had a good hearing.

He felt the inspector lay an hand on his shoulder while the other cupped his chin to make him look up at the blond (not that he could really 'see' the other's face). "I am really deeply sorry if I ever hurt you, I was merely following orders at the time. And I do promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that no harm comes to you ever again." Allen then felt his hair being ruffled just as a new class was about to enter for another period of torture...

Halfway through the lesson, Allen excused himself by claiming that he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to retreat to their shared bedroom where he could sleep for a little while. Once he laid in bed he kept over thinking his previous conversation with the other teen. Of course in these past few weeks the exorcist had noticed the change in the inspector's behaviour towards him but never was it so obvious as today. Today their interaction almost felt like they were lovers or something. Blushing bright red at that, the teen quickly shook his head to get rid of that ridiculous thought. "As if... There is no way that someone like him would ever feel something for someone like me." And oddly enough that thought left him feeling incredible sad.

XOXOX

Somehow he must have fallen asleep since he woke up with Link softly shaking his shoulders. "Wake up Walker!" Normally Allen would have ignored everything in his tired state but the blond's tone had a sense of urgency in it. And so he – reluctantly – sat up to pay attention to the inspector.

"After my lesson that pink toad came to have a little talk with me in my office... She told me in a not – so – subtle – way that she plans to overtake power here in Hogwarts and that she want me as one of her accomplices. I answered in a direct way that I would stay loyal to professor Dumbledore and if necessary I would side with him."

"Does that mean that we have less time to search for Innocence?" Allen interrupted the other. "Because if she has the Ministry of Magic behind her, she can overthrow the Headmaster any time she wants, without us being able to do anything about it!" The white-haired boy was genuinely scared of that thought. If anything he would rather have auditor Levellier as headmaster than that pink abomination!

"It does mean we will have to be extra careful not to arouse suspicion when we go savaging through the castle from now on. Anyway... My next class is starting in about ten minutes, could you please inform Tiedoll of this new 'development'." The word was nearly spit out and the blond made a face like it left a nasty taste behind in his throat? "He should be in his own classroom at the moment." For a minute it sounded like Link wanted to say something else but in the end he settled for simply petting the young General on the head as he left the shared bedroom.

"Timcanpy?" Allen called for his trusted companion and golem. "Could you please guide me to where General Tiedoll's classroom is?" The teen asked as soon as he felt the golden creature land on his head

As he walked around the almost empty hallways he decided that he and his golem needed to find a better way to 'guide' him. All the pulling on his hair was giving him quite the headache... But finally – after 5 minutes or so – he arrived at his destination. He knocked a couple of times on the door and when no one answered him, he carefully opened it. "Hello... Professor Tiedoll are you here?" Silence was all that greeted him.

"Hey Whitey are you looking for the professor? He isn't here if you hadn't guessed it by now." A familiar voice informed him. At first Allen was startled since he hadn't heard the other coming close behind him but then he recognized the voice.

"Fred...? Why are you here?"

"Prof. Tiedoll wanted something from his classroom and sent me to retrieve it for me. I'm George by the way." Was the teen's cheerful reply.

But the white-haired boy wasn't buying it... "No you are defiantly Fred! I can tell by the difference in the way your voices sound."

"Congratulations Whitey! You are the first one to tell us apart." The boy sounded just a little bit impressed. "So do you want me to guide you to the professor? He's sitting on the field in front of the school for his lesson."

"Yes please!" The teen held out his hand for the older one to take. The red head grasped his wrist and together they walked outside of the school. It didn't take long before the exorcist heard the man he was looking for explaining the basic principles of art to his students. He fell silent when he saw Allen being guided towards him.

"Allen my boy! How lovely to see you... What brings you here?"

"Professor Link asked me to convey a message from him to you."

"Can it wait until after class?"

"I think so...?" The boy wasn't really sure but he didn't want to distract the artist from his lessons to much.

"Great! Why don't you take a seat next to me. You can enjoy the sun for a little while as well... God knows you're way to pale." Someone guided him to a sitting position on the grass. Tiedoll's lesson passed by rather quickly and the young exorcist had to admit the General's voice calmed him. It made him forget his blindness, this mission, the pink toad. Listening to the basics of art even made him forget about his guard-dog for a while.

But everything had an ending and when his students walked towards their next class, Tiedoll turned his full attention towards the younger, fellow General. "So what has Inspector Link to say that is so important hat he sent you?" The older man asked.

The boy told him everything the blond had told and the more the older artist heard, the more he grew concerned. Their mission just got a whole lot more complicated. "I can be wrong but from the first day here, I got the feeling that Umbridge has this little school-girls crush on our blond professor." Allen couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Somehow it sounded incredibly funny to him.

"Don't tell Link that. He hates her enough already. God knows what he will do to her when he thinks she likes him." The white-haired boy let out an uncharacteristic girly giggle when he thought about the face the blond would make if he ever was told that.

"Anyway... Tell your 'Guardian' that he should prepare himself for a trip to London. Professor Dumbledore has a rather peculiar mirror lying in his vault that he thinks may contain Innocence. If I'm not mistaking this mirror – I forgot the name – enabled Harry to find the Philosopher's stone in his first year here in Hogwarts..."

Allen nodded and let Timcanpy guide him back to his own room. Who knew... Maybe he could convince the blond to let him come with him to London this time...

* * *

TBC...

Please leave a review ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	12. The Mirror of Erised

Allen Walker and the School of Magic

Chapter 11: The Mirror of Erised

**WARNING: nudeness and suggestive scene. **NO DETAILS so that I wouldn't have to raise the rating. Please don't kill me! xD

A.N.: Only one day late! I said I would update once a month ^^" but while I'm still a slowpoke it's not as bad as before but still I apologize for the late update ^^"

* * *

Gringotts was one place that Link had hoped that he would never had to set foot into again. He hated the rude creatures – Goblins they were called? - that ran it and he hated the ride into the vaults even more. The blond was fairly sure that he looked either green or pale when he got out of the wagon that brought them there. Maybe it was a good thing that Allen didn't come with him. The boy surely would not have survived that ride...

"Are you all right professor? You look kind of pale." Professor Dumbledore was quick to state the obvious and somehow the blond got the impression that it wasn't out of concern. Otherwise the old man wouldn't have such a huge smirk on his face.

"Just peachy..." The inspector answered while he thought that the 'old bastard' was enjoying himself too much. Maybe he had ordered those Goblins to take the route with the most loopholes in them? Would he really be that evil? Looking at the twinkling in the man's eyes was enough to convince Link that yes... Professor Dumbledore could be quite devilish.

"So I was under the impression that your 'charge' was coming with us today. Did something happen to him?" Now the headmaster sounded concerned. It was plain to see that the older male had quite the soft spot for the young general.

"He's sick. The flu according to the school's nurse. She thought about using a potion on him to make him feel better more quickly but since he is a parasitic type of Innocence we were unsure of what effects that would have on his body. So she decided to just let him sweat it out. He's with General Tiedoll and Timothy at the moment." It was quite the unpleasant surprise to wake up with a General lying next to him with his burning face buried in his shoulder. The last time they went searching for Innocence, Tiedoll got sick and now Allen, it was like their mission was cursed or something...

At first the white-haired teen wanted to come with him, if only to get out of the school for a little while. But since he looked quite pitiful in his current state, Link thought it would be better to just leave him in the care of the older General. Luckily – or unluckily depending on the point of view – the headmaster was more than willing to accompany Link on his search for Innocence at Dumbledore's vault at Gringotts.

"So you were telling me about this mirror that is in this vault. But if it is a magic mirror then why do you think it contains Innocence?" The blond asked. He had been wondering that since he first heard about it from Harry. That and he wanted to change the subject for a little while.

"Well for starters it's named the mirror of Erised. And while a magic mirror can do a lot, this one did more then that it should be able too." The Inspector probably looked confused since the older professor found it necessary to explain in more detail to him. "Normally the mirror is supposed to show that which you want to see the most. Like for example; Harry always regretted not being able to meet his parents and unconsciously wished to see them even if that was impossible. So when he looked into the mirror for the first time, he saw himself being surrounded by the people he wanted to see most in the world. But when he wanted to save the philosopher's stone from Voldemort; the mirror slipped the stone into his pocket when he looked into it. That is something it should not have been able to do and thinking back on it, was what made me think it might be Innocence."

And there was the reason why Link had come to the vault without an exorcist with him. Normally only an exorcist was able to 'feel' Innocence but if this mirror was able to drop objects in people's pockets then maybe that way he could achieve the piece of Innocence by himself. Thanking a deep breath, the opened the vault's doors and entered.

XOXOX

Who-ever took care of the vaults down here must have heard about the Inspector's visit because they had placed the mirror of Erised in the middle of the spacious room. The rest of the artifacts were covered in blankets so that he couldn't see what else was in there. Stepping in front of the mirror he took another deep breath- deeper than before – before looking in the mirror. Normally one should see the their own reflection but the blond saw something else entirely...

Staring right back into his own eyes were a pair of silver ones with a pleading look in them. "Allen..." The name escaped his mouth unnoticed but the mirror-image must have 'heard' because it smiled and held out his arms towards the C.R.O.W. It was then – and only then – that Link took in the full appearance of what he was seeing. The white-haired exorcist was sitting on their shared at the school... completely naked! Every little part of the teen's body was on display for the older one to see.

The white hair was softly swishing back and forth as his toughed by some light breeze. His silver eyes were no longer pleading but instead they were shining brightly in the same way they did before he got blind. His lips were pulled back in a – dare Link call it that – teasing smile. The soft, supple lips looked incredible kissable all of a sudden to the Inspector. His skin was pale and seemed to glow in whatever light he was supposedly seated. His Innocence stood out in stark contrast with his skin but if one didn't know any better they would think that is was just a – very – elaborate tattoo covering his right arm and shoulder. And while Allen's chest was covered in numerous scars his lean figure was immensely beautiful to the older teen. His eyes strayed lower and lower over the body displayed before his eyes until they reached the teen's privat parts. Looking away in shame Link could not help but shake the feeling that he had just witnessed something that he wasn't supposed to see. After all the teen's privates weren't for this eyes to enjoy. Wait!... What the hell did he just think?

'What did Dumbledore say again about this mirror? That it showed one's desire?' Did that mean that he desired the teen in a sexual way? 'Am I in love with Allen Walker?' Brown eyes widened at that sudden realisation. Needing a few second to think, he looked away from the distracting image. 'Okay so apparently I'm in love with another male which is against the church rules. Not only that but Allen is in some ways a time bomb, it's simply impossible when en where the 14th Noah might take over.' The Inspector had a nice career so far with the guarantee to rise high among the ranks in the Order one day. Would he risk all of that for just one little exorcist? But when he thought about it; really thought about it he would do it. Church and Levellier be damned! The feeling of waking up with the smaller teen in his arms every morning was something he could get used to the rest of this life.

Risking a chance to look in the mirror again, he saw the naked image-Allen sitting on the bed. He looked incredibly happy as he held out his arms. A mirror-image of Link appeared in the frame and he hugged the white-haired teen before kissing him deeply. Whilst he was doing that the image-exorcist slipped something in the image-Inspector's pocket. At the same time the blond felt a weight drop in his own pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out a piece of Innocence; surprised he looked at the mirror for the third time. His brown eyes locked with silver and the image winked at him before the scene disappeared altogether, leaving behind a disoriented feeling Link.

Clenching the Innocence tightly in his fist, he walked out of the vault where professor Dumbledore was awaiting him. Even if what he had just saw confused him greatly, he wanted to confront himself with the feelings he apparently held for the younger teen. When he got back to the castle he would be able to think rationally and calm for a moment. Hopefully...

* * *

TBC

I hope that the mirror scene didn't offend anyone! ^^ And again sorry that it is so short but that was the best place to stop the chapter. See you guys in a month :D


	13. Confessions

Allen Walker and the School of Magic

Chapter 12: Confessions

A.N.: I'm late, I know but I have a good excuse this time! ^^" I had to combine my work, with my studies, my internship and typing my internship report. Plus someone dear to me was discovered to have cancer so yeah I haven't been in the best of moods lately :(

But please enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

Something had changed. Allen could not quite lay his finger on it but there had been something wrong ever since Link had returned from the Wizard's bank. At night the blond snuggled as close to the exorcist as humanly possible yet during the day he put a lot of distance between them. At times he even tried to avoid the white-haired teen. The younger one could not think of a reason as to why... He'd done nothing wrong as far as he recollected! Hell he even tried to ask the blond but each time the other just found an excuse to run away from him. It was driving Allen insane!

After a week or so, he escaped tot the sanctuary of the library. He could not stay with the C.R.O.W.-member any longer or he might explode! And so in here Allen 'read' one book after the other. Unlike a certain redhead (a.k.a. Lavi) he was never the reading type, nor was he particularly interested in history. Yet he enjoyed the library here at Hogwarts. The wizarding world was so unlike anything he had ever seen before and he was incredibly fascinated by what he read. He'd just opened a book about the life and death of **Nicolas Flamel** when he was interrupted by the sound of two scraping stools on either side of him. "Hello George, hello Fred. To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well Whitey we've been meaning to ask you something and seeing you sitting here without your watchdog is the ideal opportunity. Well actually almost the entire school population wants to know the answer and since we seem to know you the best, we got chosen to come ask this particularly question." Fred answered, soundings suspiciously happy.

"Okay..." Even if he loathed to admit it, the twins were starting to freak him out. "What is it that everyone wants to know?" He asked, secretly afraid of the answer.

"Did you and professor Link have a lover's quarrel?" Fred and George asked completely synchronized. The question made the teen's brain explode and for a minute or so the boy truly did not know how to respond to that.

"Euhm... What do you exactly mean by that?" At this point in time Allen just wanted to disappear. Couldn't the ground open up and swallow him?

"Well you see... We can't shake the feeling that Blondie has been avoiding you for the past week, and we wonder why? Did the two of you got into a fight or something?" It was hard to distinguish which twin had answered him for his mind was still reeling a bit. "And there are a lot of students who think that the two of you are... Well you know... A couple." The exorcist could practically feel his cheeks blazing with heat. He must be blushing like mad right now!

"We... You... Not... WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" The boy shouted while he tried to not fall off his chair. How could the students possibly think that about them? "We can't be lovers you know? For one we're both guys and second of all it's against church rules. And I don't know why he's avoiding me... I don't remember doing anything wrong." If he truly believed what he just said about church rules then why did he feel so sad? Why did it feel like his heart shattered into a million little pieces just saying those words. Allen truly did not know...

"You could have fooled us... But seriously Whitey... '_against church rules_'? I know you're an exorcist and that you have to abide Christian Law and all but that is one very lousy excuse."

"Fred right you know. If you love someone, really love someone, then stuff like age, gender, race and believes don't matter. You only live once and life is pretty short so you should do what _you_ want to do." George accentuated the '_you_' part by slapping the boy on the back... Hard!

XOXOX

When Allen left the library for lunch later that day, his head was filled with all sorts of confusing thoughts. And all centred around his blond guard dog. Was he really in love with the older teen? The boy wouldn't be able to tell since he had never been in love before. Sure people thought he had a thing for Lenalee. Truth was, he thought of her as the older sister he could confide in.

But how did he really feel about Link? He thought the blond was gorgeous: the long, silky blond hair pulled back in a braid, those brown eyes that were nearly red in colour. His air of confidence was also something that the white-haired teen admired. Just like the C. .'s lean yet musculed body. Holy... Allen sounded just like a girl in love! Flushing red at those thoughts he didn't pay any attention to where he was going and before he knew it, he was lost. Great! Why hadn't he brought Timcanpy with him today? Oh yeah because he knew the way to the library like the back of his hand and so he figured he could give his golden golum a day off.

He was so immersed in thinking of a way on how to get back to his room that he didn't noticed when somebody walked up behind him. "Walker what are you doing here?" Not expecting the sudden voice so close to his ear, he jumped a few feet in the air from the surprise. However he could instantly tell who it was because really... There was only one person in the whole school who called him by his last name like that.

"What are you doing here professor Link?" The teen asked as he turned his face to the side in hopes of covering up the blush that made it's appearance yet once again. Really when did he turn into the blushing kind?

"What kind of question is that? I came here looking for yo off course! Seriously you've been missing for the entire morning and then the twins tell me that you went to my office, yet I didn't find you there. Luckily Potter was kind enough to lent me a map that showed your position..." The blond's tone of voice was something the boy had not hear before. For some reason the inspector from Central sounded annoyed at him. He even sounded a bit mad actually.

"What did I do wrong?" he hadn't meant for the question to slip out but Allen was sick and tired of how the older one was threatening him lately. "Why are you avoiding me? Yet get angry when I'm not around you for a few hours?" Now the white-haired teen himself was getting just a little bit pissed off.

"I'm not avoiding you..." But the bond didn't sound so sure of himself. "Why don't we go eat lunch and then talk things through?"

A growling sound erupted from the exorcist's stomach and pink dusted his cheeks as he rubbed said stomach. "Hehehehe sorry... I'd like that talk though. There's something we need to discuss." Facing the floor, Allen felt his hand being grabbed by Link as the older teen led them back to their shared '_apartment_' (as they dubbed it).

Lunch was quiet as the two Order members were each thinking things over. Without his Innocence, the exorcist didn't use as much energy as before. Therefore he hadn't as big an appetite as he used to meaning he finished eating almost at the same time as his guard dog. "So... Link what happened to you at Gringott's that made yo decide to avoid me?" The hurt in the teenager's voice was quite evident as he spoke those words.

"I"m not avoiding you..." The younger boy simply raised an eyebrow at that. Sighing the blond – reluctantly – decided to explain what it was he had seen in that damned mirror. "In the headmaster's vault there was this mirror that supposedly shows one's true desire. Often a desire they themselves are not aware off." A large intake of breath signalled that the Inspector was having a hard time with the next part of his explanation.

"My desire was sexual orientated and heavily frowned upon by the church. When I looked into that mirror I saw a teenage boy sitting naked on my bed. And do you want to know what the worst part was? I know that boy! Realizing that I have feeling for him makes this mission all the more difficult for me."

Allen felt like his heart got pierced upon hearing those words. Link already had someone he loved and the white-haired teen was pretty sure it wasn't him. "If you love this person to much, then why did you start ignoring me?" His voice sounded so soft and small and for the first time in ages, he felt like crying.

Again the blond sighed and then unexpectedly grabbed the other by the shoulders. "Walker you can be so very dense at times..." The next thing the younger teen knew, he felt lips covering his own as his brain chose that moment to explode. Howard Link was kissing him and it felt so unbelievably good! When the two of them disconnected Allen could only pant as his breath had truly been stolen away from him by the older one.

"It's you who I saw sitting naked on my bed in that mirror. And it's you who I'm in love with. But since I thought that we couldn't be together and because I don't want to make things any more difficult for you then they already are, I unconsciously started to avoid you. It was never my intention to hurt you and I'm truly sorry that I did. A hand cupped the boy's cheek before sliding into white hair. "What about you Walker? Can you give this... Us... A chance?"

This time it was the exorcist who looked the other straight into the eyes. Well tried to atleast, it was pretty difficult to do since he was blind and all. "You can be quite dense yourself Link. Now shut up and kiss me again!"

* * *

TBC!

Whew glad to finally have that out of my system... *sighs* but seriously do you know who difficult it was to write that convention without it being to cliché, sappy or OOC.

I know it was not my best written chapter ever but I still hope that you at least somehow enjoyed it and maybe you could spare me a little review? Pretty please with Allen on top? *puppy eyes*

Love and kisses

Chibi-Mathilda


	14. Important notice!

Dear readers,

Here's a quick note to let you all know that I'm still very much alive (big surprise! ^^")! And also to apologize for not updating any of my stories in almost a year :-s

I do not have any excuses except for a lack of interest and having almost no free time what-so-ever. I'm currently working part-time while going to school and having an internship at a hospital. I also got my driver's license so a lot of time went into trying not to crash my dad's car xD

But the most important reason of my lack of updates is probably this: I HATE MY CURRENT WRITING STYLE! I re-read some of the older stories and I can't help but hate what I wrote It sounds bad, childish and it's too fast paced…

So in 2014 I'm going to rewrite every one of my stories and finish them before moving to the next one and who knows maybe I can finally finish my three ongoing series ^^ The sequence in which I'm going to work is this:

-Where I Belong

- Allen Walker and the School of Magic

- Ghost Hunters (complete rewrite AND adding extra stories!)

- Dragon/Deathly Sin/ Devil's Playground (I'm going to try and make this into one big story ^^)

I'll let you know when I take the old stories down and the new ones will have the letters 'RE' behind them (meaning: rewritten). That way you can hopefully enjoy my stories once again

Again I apologize for my lack of updating and I hope that I haven't lost any readers due to this but I promise that in 2014 I will update regularly! ^^ Thank you very much for all your patience and the next time you hear from me will be when I re-upload 'Where I Belong' :D

Also before I forget... HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!

Hugs and Kisses

Chibi Mathilda (Nicky)


End file.
